


姜star x 邕律师故事系列

by LassoTheMoon



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Ongniel is science - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassoTheMoon/pseuds/LassoTheMoon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongniel/gifts).



脑子里净是这些东西可不行

 

姜丹尼尔是邕圣祐的性幻想对象。

邕圣祐有五十本姜丹尼尔登上封面的男性健康杂志。

而十本拆了塑封的里面，又有八、九本姜丹尼尔高清特写写真那几页都黏糊糊的。既能为爱豆冲销量还能为自己保健康，满减还有个折扣可以打。

邕圣祐扛着两个大纸箱的杂志一口气爬上八楼，管这笔怎么想怎么爽的买卖，叫稳赚不赔。

其他方面，邕圣祐又好像挺佛系的。

他甚至不打算把这种单纯肉体迷恋行为划分为追星。

追星追星，得追在屁股后面才算数嘛。难道票选全世界最性感的女人时，每一个投给斯嘉丽约翰逊的男人都得去她的电影首映礼？买她上杂志用的那款口红给现实生活中的伴侣？

幻想之所以还能是幻想，是因为还保持着足够疏远的距离，单凭个人喜好和取向在心里任意给对方添加特质。然后又在某天突然醒悟过来，原来在过去的分分秒秒，日日夜夜，爱的不是幻想对象本身，爱的是自己给那位梦中人硬套上的各种人设。

无可奈何，就此别过。揉揉眼睛，再找下一个完美，再流连驻足于下一份如海啸席卷沙滩般的一见钟情。

邕圣祐就买买姜丹尼尔牺牲色相的海报、杂志，在社交网路小号上刷刷、存存姜丹尼尔掀起腹肌的饭拍，油管上看看姜丹尼尔灵活到位的饭拍表演，挺好的。这人的完美形象和满分身材让他满意，助他睡眠，为他挡去一些不必要的社交应酬，帮他填满原本空虚寂寞的时间。

有时邕圣祐也会在某个小号上絮絮叨叨，说说姜丹尼尔，也说说自己。

内容大多还是在夸姜丹尼尔。

虽是法学院出身，邕圣祐却出人意料地极其喜欢研究文学，上旁听，做笔记、坚持保有阅读习惯，一样不落，最后也仅仅是因为懒得写辅修毕业论文才没拿到双学位。

入行律师以后，专攻经济类的大案要案，工作、生活更为枯燥，圈子更为狭窄。一个案子谈不拢，往往要和同僚为细枝末节磨上好几周来进行前期准备，忙得连轴转都嫌分身乏术。而忙完大案，空闲下来又是几周几周无所事事，除了阅读材料输入和写作内容产出，他还真没什么别的法子打发茫然无措的多余时间。

 

 

某日邕圣祐下班开车路过百货商店，车塞得紧，车内又好似有一只蚊在隔着黑色袜亲吻他的脚踝。邕圣祐微微开了点窗，四下挥手打算驱赶小小吸血鬼，只属于姜丹尼尔的超大型广告牌，就映入邕圣祐露出窗户缝里的一双星夜样的眼里。

通体雪白，上身穿着件被水浸得透湿的白色背心，姜丹尼尔浑然天成的肌理线条似见水后便无处遁形的隐形墨水画的，现在已没有秘密，一览无遗。

腰上松垮着的牛仔短裤半扣着拉链，露出里边代表品牌标识的内裤边，东西掩人耳目地包在浅蓝的布料里了，邕圣祐眯了眯被光源点亮的瞳仁，喉结微弱地上下抖动，吞咽因生理动情大脑自动传输、分泌的唾沫。

也是就在这时。

那只蚊蹭过他鼻尖，留下发红的肿包，咻地一下，擦过玻璃缝，冲入夏日的迷蒙雨中。

一见钟情是极好、极难得的体验，但脸上被咬，总归是最辛苦的。

邕圣祐知道抓挠会带来更坏的后果。于是忍，忍到眼角飞上浅红，忍到眼前泛起一层难受的雾气，忍到鼻尖红成一线，鼓包像极了杂耍艺人的小红鼻头。

他双手猛掐方向盘忍了一路，到家后站在盥洗室的镜子前，仔仔细细地涂上药膏，对望着糗到极点的镜中人，突然灿烂地笑开了。

现在无需再忍任何的无法忍受。

大雨倾盆时，室内的闷热和黏腻，无需再忍。

雷声震天时，枕边的空位和枕巾上浅浅的泪痕，无需再忍。

三点一线的生活日常和乏味的一人食一人饮酒，也无需再忍。

邕圣祐只需抓紧手里的登录账号，任凭属于姜丹尼尔的所有色彩与气息，任意挥洒，放肆充斥，他原本黑白单调的生活。

邕圣祐偶尔会在账号上发点零零散散的文字，一般都是出于他对符合他胃口的饭拍或者硬照的感慨。大多是没头没尾的，对姜丹尼尔年轻鲜活的躯体的隐晦盛赞和压抑渴望。没什么人看，也没什么人看得懂。

邕圣祐只当是自娱自乐。挺好，挺充实。

日子丰满又浑圆，弄得负责统计年会和事务所各项活动参与人数的人事秘书差点以为，邕律师为了逃避活动而换掉了号码，不然怎么连个已读也从来不给？

在邕圣祐看来，浪费生命的社交活动，向来是无法忍受的，现在也不再需要强迫自己忍受了。

一切都宛若邕圣祐在账号简介上打的那句话一样，“空白的时间，在你的身影到来之时，兀自开满永不凋谢的绚烂繁花，不必特意去寻找你，只用循着香气。”

姜丹尼尔有什么新动向，他作为娱乐圈白痴也一概不大关心，有图就嗑，没图就温习。

在他的精神世界里，如同他已经把莎翁古典文学里的极致浪漫与无数现代作品的针砭时弊，无缝衔接在一起，姜丹尼尔既是是不朽的虚幻，也是真实的血肉。

在姜丹尼尔身上，只要邕圣祐想，他想要的都能得到。

时间把夏的初遇从邕圣祐手心抽离，也不知是不是因为秋天自带的一种萧索与迷离，姜丹尼尔也好久好久不见踪影，一张饭拍的赏味期限被无限地拉长，一天到两天，两天到三天，有时候一两周才得以见到一次他的身影。

好像瘦了点？

邕圣祐放下家用手机，抓起地毯上的办公室打地铺专用旅行包和公文包。重新伸出手抓了抓刘海，仔细嗅了嗅自己。以此确保早起后对着姜丹尼尔染黑后的新发色饭拍，撸过一发后的自己，快速淋浴加喷上香水过后，身上没有残留任何会让客户心生怀疑的余味。他的指尖转着车的钥匙圈，等着电梯，下楼上班了。

家里用的手机因为走得太急而忘了锁屏，邕圣祐一顿意乱情迷过后，有感而发地打在网路上的诗句还亮着，

“犹忆昨日

永葆新鲜

迷人依旧

竟惹痴心

力极于此

奔身向你

不需目的

 

美丽人生

与你并肩

无情岁月

你是光热

爱意满溢

以光年为限。”

接下来一个月，邕圣祐的身体却没什么关于餍足饱餐的实际记忆。

如果事务所的沙发睡不够，如果便利店的便当吃不下，如果客户的要求来不及，如果同事的烟圈点不完，哪有时间思考身下之物的快乐与否？邕圣祐深陷进去的眼眶和微微扎手的青色胡茬，都仿佛在昭示全世界，他可只剩半条小命来为资本主义卖命，榨取剩余价值了。

明天终于是案子的开庭时间。

材料整理了八百二十五遍，细节核对了八千两百五十遍，安抚客户花了八十个小时零二十五分钟。哪个行业不是在用生命换金钱。

邕圣祐摇醒了角落里两个酣睡的同事，打开会议室乌烟瘴气的窗门，把一屋的生活垃圾收拾妥当，落上锁，一个月以来，初次驱车往家赶。路上还不忘定好八个叫醒的闹钟，百无聊赖地等红绿灯，等行人鱼贯经过，等一下个路口的到来。

洗漱完毕已是半夜，邕圣祐摩挲着恢复平滑的下巴，拿起家用的手机，瘫倒在床上，准备疯狂存一发好图。没想到手机居然没电了，想也是自己忘了关机，只好扭着酸痛的背脊，翻到床头柜旁，接上电源。

刚开机，他心里的火急火燎与渐渐沉重的眼皮干着架，点开小小的软件图标，手机便开始振动个不停。邕圣祐实在乏了，握在手里，闭着眼缓了一会儿，才定睛查看，消息通知栏简直大乱套。

转发的数字数位让困顿的眼睛开始重影，评论和赞的栏目也很夸张，粉丝数量的涨幅，更是不可言喻，还有一堆顶着形形色色的姜丹尼尔头像的未读私信。邕圣祐这时才惊得清醒了几分，忙心虚地点开个人主页，审视自己的文学园地。

缘是自己现生忙碌的这几周里，搞了个什么生日文案甄选。好死不死不知哪来的热心人，七拼八凑了几段邕圣祐po过的零星片段，还完整搬运了邕圣祐消失之前写的那首小诗，胡乱用他的ID给他署名，让他糊里糊涂地就报名参加了比赛。

再来就是姜丹尼尔本人亲自用官方账号在展示邕圣祐作品那条下面留了三只小猫的表情，他爱小猫世人皆知，都给了三只猫的评价了，粉丝能不捶胸顿足，走火入魔吗？

邕圣祐就这样，毫不知情地以超高票数登顶第一的宝座。整个饭圈都忙着找他呢，他在办公室里赶工搬砖。

现实世界和虚拟网络有时的绝对隔离，就在此刻显现。

邕圣祐看着姜丹尼尔的官方粉丝会给自己发的私信，皱了皱眉。

按照规定，被选上的文案将用于姜丹尼尔下个月的生日应援计划，届时举国上下、铺天盖地的海报、巴士、大型广告牌上都会印上他写的字。作为奖励，他会获得由经纪公司提供的，姜丹尼尔生日会的前排门票和之后感谢宴的套票。

但是，他真的做好了去看活生生的姜丹尼尔的准备了吗？

他在心里对自己发问，他的答案是，他不知道。

总之，还是先给文字授权吧，他这么琢磨。

本来就是午夜梦回、一时兴起的产物，没想到真能上台面。邕圣祐简单地回复了几个必要的对话框，熄灭了手机屏幕，抱着被子，沉沉睡去。

他第二天被闹钟吵醒后的第一件事不是赖床，关掉闹钟或者确认时间，而是查看一下他的社交软件界面，究竟是不是真的存在那么多消息，而不是他胡乱草率的一场梦境。粉丝会的官方账号已经回复，对方感谢了他对他们工作的配合，并询问了他的地址和联系方式，表示票会按时寄出。

邕圣祐用鸭绒被的被面痛苦地捂住了他瘦削的下巴尖儿，把软趴趴的黑色长刘海一股脑儿地掀上脑门。他只感到非常费解，该不该出席仅仅活在意淫和想象里的梦中情人的生日现场的那种费解。

苦恼片刻后，他选择不紧不慢，忙碌依旧。

整理扣歪的衬衫，重复打了两三遍领带，折返回家捎上公文包，头昏脑涨地踏出家门，差点迟到才赶上集合，心情无比复杂地开庭。

那天的他，好像也没有什么不同。

除了他死盯着反方律师唾沫星子直飞的嘴角，心里暗自的嘀咕。

“该死的文学脑洞，该死的诗句，该死的花花世界，害得我晨勃都没时间解决。哼。”

邕圣祐手头这个案子的进展，倒是挺对得起他的付出。客户满意，他也怪心安理得地躲进下一个悠悠假期。庭审结束出来，他还在走廊里整理留作记录的资料，同组的同事们已经眉飞色舞地开始交换旅游目的地和出行攻略了。

邕圣祐从文件里抬起头来，笑着把人都打发回去收拾行李，自己开车回事务所，继续收尾，不疾不徐。他知道，他并没有什么好急的。比起按时离港、从不等待的飞机，比起预定的行程和打包完毕的行李箱，他的时间利用才更有余韵和自由的发挥空间。

恰好开车驶过贴着姜丹尼尔啤酒广告海报的餐厅，他不经挑起眉，按了按喇叭。

反正他还有大段大段的空闲，小片小片的情绪留待稍后继续。

回家早也是、晚也是，只做一件事———对着姜丹尼尔，高潮。

只属于他的姜丹尼尔，又不会跑。

可邕圣祐这个小号算是得跑路了。一来人要给他寄票，已经多少得知了点他的隐私，二来他有些舞文弄墨的黄色废料，实在经不起广大粉丝如此这般热烈地追捧，改天来个懂行的推敲几下他可全完了。

谁想被放在互联网显微镜下仔细端详一言一行呢？谁都不行，尤其是他。

快乐来源与普通肥宅别无二致的他。

就是这么多条内容可惜了。邕圣祐点开另一个只转发图片的小号，感到有点落日余晖留不住的惋惜。那也没办法，他自我安慰道，不换号连春梦都做不了了。

邕圣祐这一赋闲，又是小半个月。

同组的同事们早就充电完毕，神采奕奕地重回工作岗位了，邕圣祐还是一脸苍白，难有血色地在办公室里看书，读法条和最新案例，偶尔手抄一下诗。一回到家，他就美滋滋地想象自己正躺在姜丹尼尔坚实有力的怀抱里和他咬耳朵，耳边配合姜丹尼尔上节目录的一句小不点，快起床，萎靡又肆意。

过去的一个月里，对邕圣祐来说，唯一新奇的大概就是满城满眼，漫天漫地压倒性的姜丹尼尔的庆生宣传了。连时代广场正中间的显示屏都有邕圣祐的骚话连篇。

偏偏邕圣祐还是个双语人才，连随手写就的英文诗行，都一行行地打在姜丹尼尔笑得绚烂的照片一侧。每天日常的上下班途中更是随处可见，邕圣祐想专心开车不想姜丹尼尔都不行。真不知道是该夸姜丹尼尔红，还是该夸自己文笔好。

也或许都不是，是命中注定，机缘巧合？

邕圣祐早上出门挺早不大塞车，路过百货商场，准备买杯咖啡带走。他一抬头，就顿顿地靠边停下，望着巨大的显示屏上，灵巧的印刷字体上下翻飞，围在寿星姜丹尼尔的身侧。墨黑的发色衬得姜丹尼尔五官尤为清纯，再看上一眼，他仿佛就要对邕圣祐眨眨一边眼睛。短短几分钟而已，邕圣祐确是魔怔了，被他临时停车挡住的其他车主，此起彼伏地按起喇叭，他才回过神重新移动起来。

这么近，这么远。这么动心，这么肤浅。

只能怪造物主偏心，给了姜丹尼尔一个绝好皮囊，勾了副邕圣祐的不羁灵魂。

十二月刚过，票就如期寄到事务所了。邕圣祐没好意思留家里地址，借了同事名字，手机号倒还是写的自己的。门卫打电话来的时候，即使喊的不是自己名字，邕圣祐也知道这是梦碎入场券来了。

薄薄的信封，两张纸片，没什么实感。毕竟账号已荒废了许久，胡乱地文思泉涌也逐渐移到电子备忘录里，酸酸甜甜的泡泡就盛放在心里，不想再被谁的热切关心给撞破。整整齐齐放进钱包夹里，不再深究。

没想正好来了个从竞争对手那转舵来的大金主。争取接下这个案子不仅是利益驱使，也是好胜心所迫。对手吃不下的大单，他们自然不想轻易放走。好说歹说，约定用一周时间拟出个初步草案给客户过目，再做下一步合作与否的打算。

案子确实难度大，但也不是全然没有破局的可能，邕圣祐赶慌赶忙地召集齐了组员，紧急会议一结束都快九十点了。回家打包必需品，洗漱完毕后已是深更半夜，才想起回来得太急，放着票的钱夹子也落在办公室的抽屉里。票子也不在手里，心里更是不知道到底去不去赴约。

粗略算了下，等到当天手上这个案子指不定还没完事，邕圣祐更是抓耳挠腮，辗转反侧。干脆到时候再说吧，邕圣祐抱住被子上加的一床绒面毯子，擦了擦因为刚看了姜丹尼尔背肌和太平洋宽肩以后，嘴角淌下来的一丝涎水，赶到梦里继续与姜丹尼尔深情相约。

律师这个职业，忙起来还真是没日没夜，四仰八叉。检方的态度也十分强硬，隐约让人嗅到丝鱼死网破的决绝。各方媒体也被吸引注意，采访邀请电话都快打到私人手机上了，邕圣祐坐在老板椅上、头靠着办公桌，晕睡过去才一个多小时，就被屏幕上陌生来电吵醒。

挂了准备再趴会儿，邕圣祐睡眼惺忪间一瞧日期，又瞬间清醒。十二月七号，三点过两分。都七号了，离十号真的不算太远了。邕圣祐索性关了手机，戴上眼罩，把姜丹尼尔屏保上那张V Line优越的侧脸抛向黑暗之中，拥抱睡眠。

又拼死拼活几个晚上，电脑显示屏上弹出一封内部邮件：庭审安排已出，十二月十号，请相关方面做好准备。邕圣祐打开抽屉，抠开信封上贴着的点着泪痣的小托马斯图案的封口贴纸，看了眼日期，十二月十日没错，又看了眼位置，平生第一次胸中酸涩到欲哭无泪。底下压着的庆功宴入场券压根没看，只自嘲地想，到底还是想去亲眼目睹一下真容的，到底还是想要验验货的。

生活还是要过。

大不了写写诗。小心眼的诗。愤世嫉俗的诗。

因为客户报酬给得过于丰厚，而抽不了身的诗。

再想任性，也不忍心让团队合作的心血付诸东流的诗。

 

不日开庭，还特意换了套新衬衫配领带。

当作变相给姜丹尼尔庆祝生日了。

他也难得得闲看看被他残忍遗弃的账号，上面以前关注他的女孩子们也够痴心的，还在坚持给他留言，问他会不会去现场赴约，会不会更新文字记录。

不去，不更新。邕圣祐编辑文字的手指在屏幕上飞快地按动。又狂按删除，心底跟编辑框里一样，空落落一片。也许是上天注定让他活在幻想中吧，这样他才好继续维护他绮丽荒蛮的秘密花园。教会他最好的告白，是不言不语。

 

大案开庭足足持续了一天，伴随寒流袭来。

好在收尾还是不错，打了竞争对手一个响亮的耳光。

同事三三两两聚在一次，大着胆子对着作为总负责人的邕圣祐起哄，要他请客喝酒吃肉。邕圣祐难得松口，选了熟识的烤肉店，包了两间包厢，大家席地而坐，不分你我，好不热闹。

当作是一堆人陪自己给姜丹尼尔过生日了，邕圣祐掏出卡结算，指尖来回抚摸钱包里，露出一点边角的门票。

喝高了的一个两个闹着要去下一摊，偏偏大队人马顺利打车出发了，剩下四个倒霉蛋没打上车。又嬉皮笑脸对着结完账，因为喝酒容易误事而滴酒未沾的邕圣祐笑。

邕圣祐开了点窗，又喷了半瓶空气清新剂才把四个醉醺醺的同事叫上车。到了地方都快十点了，邕圣祐屏住呼吸，咬紧牙关刚想把四个傻瓜赶下车，又听见其中一个口齿不清地大叫糟了。

邕圣祐不大八卦，为了把他们赶下车，还是边开后边车门，边诱导性地发问。原来是因为今天这边夜间有包场活动，无关闲杂人等不得入内，前面几辆车同事都已经调头回家歇着了，他们看消息看得晚，才刚刚得知。

邕圣祐扯着中间两人喝得通红的耳朵尖，连人带包从他的真皮座椅上拽下来，指着夜场店门口一侧整装待发的出租车，示意他们赶快各回各家，找老婆找妈。还有一个站都站不稳，邕圣祐只能扶上肩膀搭着手往那边拖，拖拽之时醉汉还对着店门口表情严肃的安保大声嚷嚷，“不让进就不让进嘛，表情这么拽是要干嘛。”

弄得邕圣祐就差把他整个人一抛，跌在门口铺好的红地毯上了。邕圣祐付了车费又报好了地址，嘱咐了几句就往靠在路边的车走去。

夜风凛冽，吹得他纸片样的身子有些歪歪扭扭，对着迎面而来的一阵大风打了个趔趄，整个人差点无助地靠向身后的路灯。

邕圣祐刚刚站稳脚步，对街夜店门口的灯光突然连贯地亮起，KD两个水红色字母样式的霓虹灯，一左一右定在门上，然后是七彩射灯下，熠熠生辉，折射出棱镜色彩的，由无数张由姜丹尼尔的小张照片拼成的巨幅图片。他嘴角含着一根修长的指尖，满头金发，睨着眼，神情玩味又乖张，很是让人受不住。

邕圣祐打开钱夹翻找门票的手大概都燃着火。比门票更小的一张，就伏在皮夹内袋处。他看也没有细看，就攥在手里，调头往回，黑色皮鞋踩在红毯上，扑倏扑倏，触感如土地落上雪片，手指弹动琴键，夕阳沉入海底。有不可察觉的战栗和狂喜。有重生，也有毁灭。

 

邕圣祐进的有些早。

安检人员看他拿的是盖了内部工作章的站票，没做多问。

他也是为少有地参加这种场合，又是西装革履的，也有够怪异，场内稀稀疏疏几个小姑娘都盯着他狂看。他心下一沉，索性去场外吧台要了几杯猛的，三口并作两口，一股脑灌下去，给自己壮胆。

或许饮得过快，烧得喉咙都灼热，或许这真的是个错误的选择？距离正式发酒疯还有半个小时的邕圣祐，站在夜场厕所镜子前，用冷水猛拍双颊，不断反思着。

 

由于他去的很早，人又极瘦，还带点醉意，邕圣祐挤得很前。

前到他都成功把自己的内裤扔上台了。

前半个小时还包裹着他身体的，有他味道的，那条内裤。

 

夜场很暗，摇曳的灯光胡乱扫着台上台下，庆功宴氛围也较为随意，本就是非公开的行程，比起生日会台下整齐划一的女性粉丝，多是业内一些低调的大佬或者受邀参加的寿星友人，其中也不乏和姜丹尼尔屡次合作而结下良缘的歌手、演员。

姜丹尼尔连唱带跳打得火热，终于是在第三首歌前奏响起时，嫌热一般，拽下身上一件高领的黑色打底衫，脱得只剩件纯棉的白色背心和一身精瘦能打的肌肉线条对着台下。观众席自然燃成一片，歌手也好，演员也罢，甚至沉稳打扮的大手们，纷纷向台上吹口哨，丢帽子，抛花束。

有几个姜丹尼尔之前合作过的小花也不知是有意为之，还是真的喝得有些高了，争先恐后、掏心掏肺地捂住胸口往台上扔晚礼服里垫的胸贴还是垫子之类的凶器，场面一度非常混乱，非常色气。

这时候，姜丹尼尔捡起条布块状的东西，别在了穿着黑色破洞牛仔裤的腰间。人群没像邕圣祐想的那样爆发出高声的尖叫，大概是因为根本没看清是个什么东西。

然后，又是音浪，又是酒精的海，又是劲歌热舞，又是无数热情满溢的宣言，又是姜丹尼尔要掀不掀腹肌的手部假动作，又是四下无人的角落里隐秘无人可知的身体交缠，又是吮吸和交换体液的水声，又是被吃干抹净的口红。

但这些都与邕圣祐无关了，因为，姜丹尼尔刚把他那条与他同款的内裤别上腰间，他脸上表情还没来得及作出反应，就被旁边的工作人员招招手带出了表演场。

坐在后台光线充足的化妆间里，邕圣祐的左边脚尖紧张地抵着右边脚尖，可怜巴巴地看着镜中羞得满脸通红的自己，再怎么想刚才的行为也觉得实在荒唐。

到底为什么刚才精虫上脑在厕所隔间里亲手来上了一发然后把内裤脱了？本来好好地叠在口袋里，怎么就？大脑应该是被什么病毒系统入侵过了，不然怎么会，如此这般的，一片狼藉？

邕圣祐现在才开始动用专业知识判断现在的处境。大不了告我公开场合性骚扰咯？刚才工作人员表情凝重他也不好意思多问。大不了我再旁敲侧击暗示一下刚才看到了很多不该看到的东西，道个歉思想教育一下应该可以抵消？

最坏最坏就是人身限制令了，因为向自己的性幻想对象扔内裤还被捡到了，被发人身限制令真是我平凡生命里非常不平凡的一段经历呢。邕圣祐想得入神，脑袋一歪，倒在摆满刷具和各种化妆品的桌上，陷入昏睡的无底洞。

邕圣祐再是被热醒的。

睁眼上下摆动了几下眼皮，看见姜丹尼尔在解自己的衬衫领结。本来是一条普通的黑色领带，邕圣祐为了显得合群，在夜店洗手间里换了个系法，白衬衫胸前出现只下垂的蝴蝶结，黑色的缎带后方绕着脖颈，清纯又艳丽，端庄又亲昵。

固定方法有点繁复，中间需要打两道结，眼见着姜丹尼尔手指纷飞了几下都没能成功，邕圣祐钝钝地开口，“呃，不然我自己来？”抬眼撞进姜丹尼尔狡黠的眼底。

“行，那我专心开衬衫扣子。”姜丹尼尔继续往下，开着扣眼。邕圣祐试探性地用指尖点了点姜丹尼尔裸露在外面的小臂，很烫，也很有弹性。等等，这不是梦？

邕圣祐一把握住胸前领结的几根下摆，狠狠向外扯了两下，喉咙呛得生疼，泛起一点烈酒的后劲，轻咳出声地同时，才真正意识到，哪来什么春梦如真，这他妈是来真的啊。

再抬眼一打量，这大概是某个豪华酒店？还是姜丹尼尔自家卧室？

身下姜丹尼尔已经把身上衬衫扣子开了一大半，平缓白嫩的小腹裸露在暖气里。邕圣祐没再抬手解开领结。他抬腿一蹬，把姜丹尼尔胸膛一踹，人滑出去小半米远。  
邕圣祐抱着腿，盘着靠在软软和和的大床床侧盯着露出傻笑的姜丹尼尔看。按理来说，他踹得力度不轻，他也不气不恼地，开腿在不远处厚实的地毯上大字坐着，回瞄着他。

“你知道我是谁吗你，你就睡。”邕圣祐声线里沾染了点前所未有的嗲味，颇有点嗔怪的意思。

“你是想说你是这个的主人吗？”姜丹尼尔明显起劲了，笑意更深，单手从地毯上撑起身，站起来捞起一旁桌上的一条破布，放在鼻尖刮蹭，再缓缓地滑过双眼，最后用双手捧在脸前，深深埋进去，动情地抽动鼻子，猛嗅味道。

邕圣祐羞得用双手捂住了脸，余光从指头缝隙里偷瞅姜丹尼尔一整套淫秽色情的动作。

“那...你...我...唔...”邕圣祐还捂着脸，口舌都打结，大脑里除了刚刚扫视到的姜丹尼尔微微耸动的喉结什么都没有。

“你又想说我是不是不该睡粉？哦，我的老天爷啊。你都亲自公开发表你想对我酱酱酿酿又酿酿酱酱了，我还不能对你酱酱酿酿一下吗？”

姜丹尼尔把他的那块破布丢在一边，长腿迈开步子向他走来，邕圣祐觉得姜丹尼尔要是能听见自己心跳的如雷鼓点，走过来的步子也不过如此了，每一步都像踩在节拍上，任意把他缩成一团的小心脏紧紧握在手里揉搓生热。

即便如此邕圣祐觉得他嘴上也不能放弃。

“我哪有公开宣称想对你酱酱酿酿？”邕圣祐刚把手掌从脸上拿下来，就看见姜丹尼尔在解皮带。

哐当一声，金属扣的皮带甩在地毯上。姜丹尼尔解开破洞裤的扣子，拉开拉链，如初遇的广告牌上的图片一般，把牛仔裤卡在胯上。

接着无限制向邕圣祐逼近。邕圣祐退无可退，后背湿透，贴在木质的床立板上，听从姜丹尼尔发落。

“You are the sharpened arrow of Cupid,”姜丹尼尔低低地对着邕圣祐耳边呼气，吐出一句时代广场显示屏上的诗句。

“You are windfall under the forbidden fruit tree,”姜丹尼尔念完，吻上他半开的衬衫下摆下外露的腰腹，一路游移，一路啃。

邕圣祐手心不自觉扶上姜丹尼尔碎发粘黏的后颈。像是受到鼓励，姜丹尼尔手上使力，一把扯开邕圣祐剩下的衬衫扣子，把碍事的布料推后，露出他未经开垦的锁骨和肩头。

“You are years, seasons, minutes and second heartbeats,”姜丹尼尔被邕圣祐抓起来嘴对嘴吻住。吸空对方口腔里最后一丝氧气才恋恋不舍分开四瓣唇。

“我诗写得这么烂就不要念了，吃我吧。”

姜丹尼尔自然让说出这种顶级露骨骚话的邕圣祐美梦成真。

 

姜丹尼尔现在还是邕圣祐的性幻想对象。

这件事他坚持得如呼吸一般自然，如饮水一般渴望，如食饭一般享受。

你问姜丹尼尔对此事的态度？

他啊，还是那样。

如同他在相遇之前偶然点开参与评选的指路邕圣祐小号的界面，兴致勃勃地浏览了所有黄色废料之后，差点没忍住发送出去的那条评论，

“脑子里竟是这些东西可不行。”

毕竟他能让邕圣祐没时间也没精力做无聊的白日梦。

“幻想什么的，都在我身上实现就好了。我在这儿呢，邕律师。”姜丹尼尔用指腹刮了刮邕圣祐脸颊旁的三颗痣。

怀中人不满地发出猫样的咕噜声，再度往他怀里窝了窝。

哦，对了，忘了说，其实姜丹尼尔旁听了两次邕大律师庭审。

靠后门坐着，贼眉鼠眼只盯着主辩护律师看的那个就是他。

就很心机，又很神奇。冷静自持剖析案例，引经据典、百战百胜的邕律师，心中的小宇宙也是一片甜蜜又招摇的星云。

只属于姜丹尼尔的星云。


	2. 电视里没有这些东西可不行

电视里没有这些东西可不行

 

“那请问姜先生，目前的另一伴，是个什么样的人？”姜丹尼尔好容易才上一次有线台的晨间新闻，以犀利尖锐的处事风格著称的主播，就冷不丁丢出这么个问题。

经纪人和导演，哪怕还在试用期的作家，都忙着双臂交叉表示绝不要回答，写着提示词的纸板上，也画着黑色的X。

“怎么说呢？是个内心很温柔，但是外表看起来很严厉的人。”姜丹尼尔还没说完，经纪人已经瘫倒在地上，只等着来个人叫辆救护车直接接走。

“方不方便进一步透露一点，比如怎么认识的？”主播低头划掉三个之前双方都准备好的问题。

“可能是因为他的职业吧，太凶了。见过一次他工作的样子，就迷上了。”姜丹尼尔抬手捂住笑得咧出两排大白牙的嘴角，兀自娇羞起来，由直播间冷淡的光线一照，像极了朵早开的春日之花。

 

邕圣祐哪有精神看晨间新闻，最近又在跟案子，又怕暴露姜丹尼尔，电话都不敢打，只敢时不时与他传个简讯。

他跟姜丹尼尔可是有三不陪条约的，不陪饭局，不陪商演，不陪剧组。一来二去两人都忙，不回家干脆见不上面。好在姜丹尼尔从来都不知道，该拿他怎么办。

邕圣祐这人像块种满鲜花的荒土，见过的人只管赏花就行了，别去想底下土壤有多清冷贫瘠。可姜丹尼尔偏要关心，万一呢，万一这律师大人一朝变心，换了个肉体迷恋对象怎么办？但他自尊心也强，邕圣祐不想到那层上去，他也不肯说。

 

这天行程结束，晚上熟人偶尔碰头，轮到姜丹尼尔做东。

外面还是记者长枪短炮架着，包厢里坐着的都打趣，说他真不够意思，有了心上人还是藏着，以前管他是几几年的红的酒都对瓶吹，现在喝上几杯，还要猛塞上瓶塞回忆一下，手上还有没有库存，怎么说家里那位也要尝尝的。

“你们懂个屁，你们活在凡间，我活在爱情里。”姜丹尼尔得意起来何止眉飞色舞，拿高脚杯的手指都假作无意地翘起来，头顶悬着面画满桃花争相开的古扇，撩得他衣袂都飘飘，踩在云间，脚尖都浮得发软。

没想那头邕圣祐正要挨他经纪人的训。

姜丹尼尔他是管不住了，倒是可以对上次从庆功宴现场被姜丹尼尔捡回家的这位，晓之以情，动之以理。

邕圣祐看着手机上备注，打断了会议，手里还夹了根从邻桌烟盒里拐出来的烟，哆哆嗦嗦站在三四月夜晚的凉风里，默数三秒，才摁下接听键。

“请问邕先生，看新闻了吗？”经纪人听到对面不咸不淡的一句嗯，是我，喉咙又发紧起来，不自觉加上敬语。

“姜star上的这期吗？还没。忙。”对方哪想到他会喊姜丹尼尔为姜star，哭笑不得。加上邕圣祐话语太过简略，听起来冷漠得很，只敢催他赶快看看新闻，就挂了电话。

邕圣祐稳稳地打了个喷嚏，烟一抖，从掌上滑落，掉到花坛里，水仙鹅黄的蕊，在惨淡的路灯底下一看，倒颇有几分寥落的风韵。找不到那根单价很贵的烟，现在折返又有点太早。与其看回放，不如给姜丹尼尔拨个电话问问就好了。

“喂？”姜丹尼尔从包厢小跑着冲出来，手上还胡乱抹着嘴角一点酱渍，细想邕圣祐又看不见他，怎么还跟初次通电一样慌张。

到底是顶级爱豆，随便趿双皮质的拖鞋，西裤搭着紧身上衣往餐厅门口一站也是绝佳风景。媒体的镜头等了一晚，咔嚓咔嚓对着他的背影猛拍。

“又出来抽烟？我都不抽了，你还戒不掉？之前往你那边床头柜里放了盒电子烟还有糖，实在不行试试吧。”邕圣祐最喜欢他只用说上一句话，姜丹尼尔却像湍急的瀑布水流和爱的齐发小子弹，咄咄逼人，说个不停。

“没。早就不抽了。”有点累，有点想你才抽。这句当然被大律师吞回肚里。

“我跟你说，今天这家的煎鹅肝很新鲜，主厨是有米其林授星的，下次你......”姜丹尼尔只怕是已经把他这颗突突狂跳的心，隔着电话线塞到邕圣祐缩在裤兜的手里。

“你上新闻说什么了？好不好玩儿？”邕圣祐看了眼手表，打断姜丹尼尔糖稀状搅动空气的絮语。

“就，没说什么要紧的。只，你别生气，只，只，说了你。”姜丹尼尔不确定邕圣祐是否知道具体内容，是在钓鱼还是真的在问询，即使擅长rap，说话都结巴起来。

“好，回去有时间一起看吧。明天开庭。”邕圣祐肯定困得站不住了，又要去泡咖啡煮茶什么的，姜丹尼尔想来心疼，转身过来继续对话。

几台高清单反后面的记者激动得不行，深夜还能拍见姜丹尼尔正脸，多么好。预备着的摄像机，红灯都开了。

“别太辛苦了。大不了不干了，我养你。”姜丹尼尔以为恋爱中的人都爱听我养你，不假思索地飙出来，表决心、示坚定。

“切。你吃完早点回去，明天还要公演吧？”邕圣祐记性其实很好，装作不走心而已，少表现出一分喜欢也好，把身边莺莺燕燕围绕的姜star抓得更紧是最好。

“我今天也好爱你。”城市都睡着了，只剩两个断断续续扯着话头的人，还清醒着，编织着比梦还美的话语。

“我也是，进去了。”邕圣祐今天挂电话用了三秒，不是往常的半秒，怎么想也是因为姜丹尼尔说的三个字而迟缓了些。

姜丹尼尔由手机屏幕打着光，狗仔的高清镜头里全是他陷入热恋的神情。

五官板块运动结束，鼻峰的山脊都是褶皱，喜悦的余震级别很高，震中的是一对圆溜溜的眼，原本好好看人，能比海沟还深邃上几分，现在也连成一片，都不见缝隙。

爱的岩浆在苹果肌的小土丘上迸射，没被发型师精心打理过的额发又如海啸的浪，把姜丹尼尔一团乱的脸蛋表面，铺上光影交错。

 

照片影得绝妙，视频也录得很清晰，值得全杂志社加班加点，搭上比昨天晨间新闻直播间，还要火爆的热度早班车。

顶级爱豆恋爱虽不是常有的事，鉴于先前姜丹尼尔在新闻里已经猛地自曝，坦诚的态度招来不少好感，本来是没什么大碍，工作还是工作，私生活也还是私生活。只是这会舆论又换了个导向，忙着煽风点火，还找了唇语专家来一板一眼地解读，说来说去也就揪着一句姜丹尼尔说的我养你不放，一时之间，不知道击碎了多少粉丝的痴心。

邕圣祐哪里轮得到我养，我看他是瞧不上我靠牺牲色相赚的这几个苦命钱，姜丹尼尔把浴巾叼在嘴里，最大限度地放大音量、减小含糊，对着手机听筒回着经纪人。

他才不管现在是不是思考这个的时候，他转念又想到我养你这句话太幼稚，邕圣祐肯定不喜欢，操着这份心，经纪人后面说的什么统统都抛在脑后，他只惦记着邕圣祐。

“那你打算怎么办？今天的公演结束以后先休息一阵？”经纪人拿他真没辙儿。

“不知道。我问问圣祐的想法再看吧。”他说什么都对，做什么都好，只要能跟他面对面坐上一会儿就好。

姜丹尼尔从家里出来，出发去公演场地。本来还想着给邕圣祐发个短信，才想起他案子还没结，估计正胶着着，省得媒体乱写给他添堵，晚上结束后等人回来了，偎在家里再说也不迟。

 

 

“今天不用给姜丹尼尔留位置了。”邕圣祐对着同组的同事兀自来了一句。对方还在错愕他是怎么知道的，愣住了脸，“他今天有公演。”邕圣祐收拾好了文件，转身出去，准备进法庭间，动作熟练有序，全然不受影响。

“丹尼尔哥！以后庭审可能不能偷偷给你留观众席了，邕律师识破了，唉。”姜丹尼尔还在化妆，手机往大腿上一滑，坐着的椅子都抖。真是情路坎坷，他点开一个偷拍相册，里面全是邕律师尖牙利嘴，叱咤风云的职场生活贴拍，抠着头思考到底是哪一次露出了破绽。

 

邕圣祐结束得早，姜丹尼尔还没回家。

本来是邕律师一个人住的高级公寓，四下都冷清，条纹的被套，白的床单，素色的沙发，单调的抱枕，电视也只是摆设，厨房一年开不了几次火。

姜丹尼尔假借狗仔太多，推了四五个箱子搬过来，烟火气息多了不少，更像人住的地方。

开口的电视柜底下全是各色的软糖和零嘴，厨房柜子里堆满了即食海苔和拉面，如果邕圣祐在沙发上坐着突感腰痛，还时不时能从缝隙里开出本姜丹尼尔一直吵着弄丢了的漫画，还有卧室矮柜上姜丹尼尔总是从钱包里掉出来的，去各国公演带回来的纪念钱币。

邕圣祐是有一点感情迟钝的，姜丹尼尔长驱直入，他就由着他在家里到处攻城略地。

这会儿静下来了，才发觉原来早已被他的点点滴滴拥抱在怀里，冷清的家里都变成甜蜜的雪糕夹心，炼乳的口感，在心底倒了条牛奶的小河，连床单上用被子盖住的一只臭袜子，都让他笑得眯起眼睛。

姜丹尼尔，想姜丹尼尔。

邕圣祐又在沙发上睡着了，姜丹尼尔下了行程飞奔回家，就撞见他窝在沙发一角，衬衫领带都还没有解开，下巴前倾，以刨地松鼠的姿势并排着手。

“邕邕，洗漱了去床上睡吧。”姜丹尼尔其实也累，好多事情没跟邕圣祐说呢。但他们有的是时间，他不急。

“你回来了？”邕圣祐把身子整个扎进姜丹尼尔衬衫衣领，靠近都带着暖意，把尖尖的下巴顶在他肩膀上，感受他的气息。

“回了。最近会休息几天，陪陪你。”姜丹尼尔突然不想跟邕圣祐一起看新闻回放了，也不想让他看今天的新闻，更不想让他上网。想把他困在怀里，想跟他一起飞去随便哪个拿起护照就可以去的小地方，想把世界的嘈杂用真空隔离起来，想再看他写的诗，想做只有他们两个人才能做的事。

“正好我们有时间了，我有事情想跟你说。”邕圣祐反思自己男朋友做的不称职，以前粉丝时期的敏感度也比不上，姜丹尼尔换了新发色也不知道，仔细看才发现从指缝穿过去已经不是上次的淡紫色，而是浅浅的金棕。

“你要不要先休息，我等你。”姜丹尼尔怎么想也不认为有什么好事可以配得上邕圣祐这么郑重的语气，战略上是能拖一会儿，就是一会儿。

“没事，等你等得迷糊，就睡着了。”邕圣祐其实挑的是姜丹尼尔常坐的地儿，沙发都被他的大块头和多动撑得凹陷下去，坐起来更舒服。

姜丹尼尔拗不过他，挽了他的手，一起去洗漱。他还在用毛巾擦脸，邕圣祐就开了花洒在试水的温度，姜丹尼尔咬着牙刷，嘴里都是泡泡，“你——要洗澡吗，那我马上——洗完出去。”邕圣祐解领带的手真性感，姜丹尼尔盯着看得入神，就着吞了一大口牙膏，喉咙里都是薄荷香精的刺激味道。

“一起啊。不来吗？”邕圣祐把脚抬起来，褪下一只黑色长袜，足尖到发尾，在姜丹尼尔看来，都盛着平日不可知的风情，邕律师刻意撕下来禁欲的那层薄纱，捅破了冷漠的假面，解带宽衣，只为共浴。

姜丹尼尔怕是嘴角泡沫都没冲干净就挤到花洒底下，热的流水腾起白雾，把他们的身体围绕在一起，打湿黑的、金棕色的发丝，跟姜丹尼尔脑子里的理智一起，塌陷下去，交织一起。

姜丹尼尔对着邕圣祐的背脊，眼里的蜜在滴滴答答，淌满脚下一方瓷砖地。

邕圣祐往身上打着泡沫，是他挑的味道，头上也全是云絮，花洒下着热情的雨，却又搭上脸上认真又专一的神情，姜丹尼尔忘了洗澡，就忙着记录着眼前人、面前景。

邕圣祐手上还揉搓着绵密蓬松的泡沫，转过头来，桃红在眼角，在笑肌，在鼻上一根梁，在喉上一寸骨，“姜丹尼尔，你想不想我？”

姜丹尼尔想低头确认一下是否有什么东西泄露了天机，那东西就被邕圣祐盈满生奶油般泡沫的手轻轻握住，“我的眼睛告诉我，我的嘴巴说它不想你。”

邕圣祐的动作很轻，念着诗的脸却贴得很近，“我的鼻子告诉我，我的耳朵说它听不见你。”

丝滑的触感顺着手掌的按压在侵袭，姜丹尼尔想，邕圣祐亲自动手，也许真的比自己洗，洗得还要干净。

“我的头发告诉我，我的额角说它缺乏你的温度。”两色的发丝都缠在一起，彼此握了手在跳贴面舞曲。

“我的心告诉我，我的身体说它等待你的抚摸。”邕圣祐两只手都放上去，把姜丹尼尔的身下物交握在手心。

“那你呢？你的这一位，告诉我，它想不想我的手心？”姜丹尼尔是命也交托，神志也脆弱，配合着邕圣祐的话语动作。

“想不想，要邕邕试试才知道了。”水分明是沸腾的，温度浇在皮肤上都要带起一点红骚的，邕圣祐的掌心温度却没有那么热，他舌苔刮上一点证明想念的战利品，被姜丹尼尔捉着，在忘情地交换口舌。

 

澡洗了很久，邕圣祐柔软的指尖都泡得起了点皱，姜丹尼尔用吹风机的风口，缓缓展开他黛黑的发，另一只手还上下刮着邕圣祐的指腹，势要不漏掉一道纹路，一条褶皱。

“你这样按，指头会好得快一点吗？”邕圣祐一个人住澡洗得总是很高效，很少有这样的时候。

“不知道，想着你的指尖应该想我了。”姜丹尼尔开大了风在吹，邕圣祐偏了偏头，溅起他脖子上一点水。

“超想你的。”邕圣祐属于蔫着坏的那种，整一个后脑都磕在姜丹尼尔长袖睡衣的领口，贴着往下渗水。

姜丹尼尔把人从不远处直挺挺捞进怀里。腿根和腿根都重叠在一起，除了丝质睡裤的布料，无法阻隔地烫在一起。

“我的大脑告诉我，我的心想跟你说，”邕圣祐胸前附上他空出来纵火的那只手，“浑身上下都要想我。二十四小时都要一起。”

任意的摆弄和隐秘的嘤咛，是适合沙发的场景。

 

“节目还没看，一起看吧。”两人方才身上的睡衣都胡乱躺在地板的某些地方，姜丹尼尔还托着邕圣祐光净的臀瓣，斜抱着他，大腿专座端着给他享用。

“怕不怕着凉，先睡吧。”姜丹尼尔抽过来旁边一条毛巾被，不舍得跟午夜黑暗的空气分享邕圣祐的美。

“没事，一起看嘛。”比惯性撒娇更嗲的，是不会撒娇的人，突然发射的撒娇。

姜丹尼尔前几个问题都答得滴水不漏，他也不太关心，专注地盯着邕圣祐的表情。

节目提问草稿发过来的时候他们在一起，邕圣祐披着被子一角在认真地给姜丹尼尔打该背下来的稿子，姜丹尼尔埋头从后面钻进去，在他身上作乱。

“你是不是想到我打这个问题的回答的时候，你差点把我小腿啃掉一层皮来才笑成这个傻样？”邕圣祐心下好笑，就差点开小号的推特狂存一通动图留下来品了。

“谁叫你那么认真，我人在你旁边，都不看我。”姜丹尼尔吃味起来，三岁的小朋友都要比他懂道理。

“我隔天去事务所拿文件，走路都不稳，”邕圣祐手从被子底下绕出来，摸索着拽住姜丹尼尔的耳垂。“同事都问我，我说被狗咬了。”

电视屏幕上主持人和姜丹尼尔表情都很严肃。

“那你知不知道，要打狂犬疫苗的针啊？”姜丹尼尔食指模仿针管，指尖模仿针头，在邕圣祐臀上加重了力度在戳。

邕圣祐很不耐痒，又咯咯上下翻涌在他身上，松开拽着他耳轮的手。

闹了一会儿，正好到姜丹尼尔怕的那几个问题。

他不敢轻举妄动，又自动开启痴汉盯模式，电视上倒映着荧幕里着一件天蓝衬衫的自己，在邕圣祐玻璃面似的眼珠里，很是夺人。

 

节目结束了，广告巧得很还是姜丹尼尔，握着瓶国民维生素饮料，元气满满地往面前蹦跳，一跃好高。

“看来下个月赶案子要换新的饮料订购了。”邕圣祐话向来言简意赅，姜丹尼尔有时要琢磨上好久。

“什么意思，你没生我气吧？我不是刻意要去看你工作的，我，我就是有点好奇。”邕圣祐更想笑了，眼对眼看他的大明星犯傻。

“以后要来，可以直接跟我说的。坐前面一点，我看不见你。”我都见过你大汗淋漓，挥洒热情，你不见见我怼天怼地，好像也不公平。

吧唧吧唧吧唧，姜丹尼尔很喜欢特别高兴的时候这样亲他，额头来一下，半边脸来一下，唇上再来一下。邕圣祐问过他，他说是画了个只属于邕圣祐的星座，像他颊上三颗痣，连在一起。

“还有个事情。”姜丹尼尔想着邕圣祐今天都这么反常的温顺了，不如和盘托出。

“我也有事情想说，不止这个。那你先说。”姜丹尼尔又开始煎熬，脸都垮下去不少。

“肯定是件好事，你先别丧着脸。”邕圣祐在遇到姜丹尼尔之前认为天底下最好玩的事是在法庭上逗对方的律师，现在倒变成了逗姜丹尼尔。

煮了面假装忘记了要逗他，看他会不会生气，买了情人节礼物送他要装傻，看他会不会蒙圈，说话都要说一半，暴露越少心意越好，看他冲撞着跑过来，急切地要探底问清。

“那我先说。你先稳住。”姜丹尼尔更卖力地圈住邕圣祐的瘦削身形。

 

“嗯，这样啊。原来如此。”姜丹尼尔从饭局开始讲起，邕圣祐还时不时一反常态地给点反应，把他吓得腿都抖动起来。

“我知道了。你腿别抖了，我是在坐电动按摩椅吗。”邕圣祐居然还有心情跟我开玩笑？姜丹尼尔怀疑邕圣祐是不是洗澡洗病了，脑子里进了太多水。

“我也想说跟这个有关的事来着。”邕圣祐很注重隐私，也很不喜欢人多的地方，姜丹尼尔很了解，也很尊重。

“不管是大众的眼光，还是你的粉丝，我都想，找个机会，好好地去面对一下。”姜丹尼尔摁了摁邕圣祐的腰，发现体温不是过烫，又掐了掐自己的，发现很痛。

“毕竟，我也是你粉丝群体的一员。我了解大多数人的心态。我说我不喜欢很挤，也不喜欢热闹是真心。但我那天看到围巾口罩眼镜全副武装，包得像个恐怖分子的你，鬼鬼祟祟地从后门钻进来，弯着腰喊着借过坐到最后去，我就想，其实我可以试一试的。尤其是为了你。”

除了在庭上，邕圣祐很少说这样长的话。

姜丹尼尔只用漫长的沉默和收紧的手臂来回应。

想要守护你，哪怕你也想为我站到前方去。

有些苦我愿意自己吃，你的一切我都想藏起来，不可以被别人知道，你要一直一直是百分百的你自己。

“不行，”姜丹尼尔贴在邕圣祐后颈，闻他的味道。

“我的诗人粉丝不可以被别人挖去。”他说得漫不经心，邕圣祐知道他也是出于万全的考虑，不再深究。

 

两人还真从床榻缠绵中抽身，去了趟小岛。

邕圣祐脱了上衣，背上盖着厚厚的毛巾在享受按摩，筋骨打通到一半，姜丹尼尔对着技师比了个手势，悄悄换了手。

邕圣祐心下也疑窦渐生，刚刚还是有力道的拍打，怎么这会又变成揉捏和抚摸了，还不成节奏，满背乱爬。罪恶的手都要滑向股缝了，邕圣祐从脸上蒸的水疗中转过脸来，恶狠狠地瞧着人，姜丹尼尔作势就要脱他浅灰的沙滩短裤，弹着腰带在作弄。

“呀！”姜丹尼尔很少见到邕圣祐生气，玩心大起。

追着打闹，到底还是一个粘着另一个的脚后跟栽进后面的开放泳池里，姜丹尼尔按着邕圣祐的脑袋沉下水底去，接个吻嘴边都吹起好多泡泡，像两只生来就注定配对的亲嘴鱼。

 

赶回来是因为两个人都有临时的工作，都是敬业的人，话不多说，告别也不影响情绪，活像在一起几十年的模范爱侣。

邕圣祐其实没有案子要忙，他第一次对姜丹尼尔扯了谎，姜丹尼尔这边有个电影配角要拍，临时提前进组，小半个月回不来的，给了他时间做这件事。

他跟节目组的作家通过电话，也沟通了好几次，接洽都差不多了，才答应试一试。

节目是之前采访过所里好几个同事的记者和熟识的编导合办的，大致就是访谈一下业内比较有名的律师，探寻一下争议案件的内幕，专业性比较强。

为了博收视也免不了问一点私人问题，聊聊这也聊聊那，因为所选的律师都条件优越，男才女貌，也被观众们戏称为相亲狩猎场，不少律师上过节目以后，事务所都多了不少love call，桃花都增添不少。

邕圣祐迟迟推脱也是因为这个原因。

姜丹尼尔要是知道，非跟他在床上折腾上三天三夜再吃上百八十包软糖泻火不可。

但这次他有不同的打算。非去不可。

姜丹尼尔进组非常顺利，客串一个亦正亦邪的警察角色，从给邕圣祐发的平面硬照上看，嘴角刚毅，眼角又邪气得很，拿捏得很到位。

邕圣祐这边正坐在后台，一次性的化妆海绵在给他上妆，五官显得更加挺拔，头帘微微烫了一点，递出潭水深邃的一对眼，锋芒毕露。

节目是录播，大约姜丹尼尔的戏份杀青附近才放出。

邕圣祐又冷静，表情也不多，话也点到为止，主持人都觉得是块俊美的冰山坐镇，问完了专业问题，休息时间一到，一心补妆喝水，都没有话可以同他讲。

可怜的忙内作家被派去跟邕圣祐顺后半场的稿，强装镇定地给他看台本，“这种类似的问题，您如果不太喜欢的话，也可以不安排的。”

邕圣祐一看，尽是些单身女性观众会关心的问题，但也正是他想回答的关键问题。“没事，都问吧。我想答。”不然他也不会来。

 

“那请问邕律师，目前是单身呢，还是已经有？”邕圣祐这辈子第一次也是最后一次上电视，话当然要说得好听。

“已经有爱人了。”邕圣祐没说女朋友，也没说喜欢，说的是爱人。

“那请问邕律师，目前的另一伴，是个什么样的人？”节目很少遇到不是来征婚撒网，而是来表决心的，还长得这么扎眼。

“怎么说呢？是个内心很柔软，但是外表看起来很有活力的人。”演播厅的人群目光都聚焦在邕圣祐身上，他说着，露出谁也没见过的表情，眼光含着水波，嘴角禽着温情。

“方不方便进一步透露一点，比如怎么认识的？”主持顺着稿子上邕圣祐批准的问题在问。

“可能是因为他的职业吧，太耀眼了。见过一次他专业的样子，就迷上了。”邕圣祐伸手端起纸杯，遮掩害羞一样，演播厅暖黄的灯光一打，深蓝的西装胸前只差一朵早春颜色的礼花，一搭配，就能和他说的这人一起，挽着手去教堂走完那条路了。

 

姜丹尼尔哪会知道要看这个节目，最近又在忙专辑，又怕暴露邕圣祐，电视都不敢上，只时不时接受一下口头采访。

从工作室出来，开门，邕圣祐开着电视，抱着膝盖在等他。

主人召唤狗狗一样，拍拍身边他的沙发专座，“过来，一起看这个节目吧。”

姜丹尼尔甩了鞋就飞扑过去，想汪汪地啃邕圣祐身上的骨头当奖励。

节目放完了，电视底下实时留言的滚动条全是祝你们幸福，邕律师对那位估计是真爱。

邕圣祐靠着他的肩，对他坏坏地补上句，“姜star,电视里没有这些东西，可不行。”

我们的故事可以鲜为人知，但我要爱你，就要跟你一样，对等地，用最大音量，最被世人所周知地，去爱你。


	3. 生日没有这些东西可不行

生日没有这些东西可不行

 

“尼尔，我下周有个案子需要出差，”邕圣祐整一只还挂在姜丹尼尔身上，腿间不分你我。

“所以，我回来以后，再给你补过生日，你说好不好？”邕圣祐还拿捏起商量的语气来了，弄得姜丹尼尔舍不得生气。

“早点回来，我等你。”其实他是有安排的，生日会都特意改期到了前一天。因为那天不仅是生日，也是他跟邕圣祐正式交往一周年啊。

邕圣祐不记得了，他也不能伤心。

他陪他去那些应酬，挡过几杯酒，被人开过几回玩笑，他也不见得开心，他也不会说。

相爱总要做出点让步，有所妥协。

不知道今年会送我什么礼物，姜丹尼尔顺着邕圣祐的颈窝贴上嘴唇，要讨一点甜头弥补心里的不甘。

 

邕圣祐如期出发去了外地，姜丹尼尔窝在家里坐不住，临时加了一个广告拍摄，地方是在郊区的一个酒庄，离市区两个小时的车程，要拍两天。还好广告主也体谅，生日当天只是走走路线，拍几张硬照便让他早点回附近的酒店休息。

姜丹尼尔上保姆车之前对着助理使了一下眼色，助理眼神里都是黯淡，显然，应该还在倒时差或是忙于会议交接的邕圣祐没有打电话，也没有留言找他。

“拍摄的西装，你要换下来吗？”姜丹尼尔拉开车门，踩上阶梯，助理在后面追问，递给他没有任何消息提醒的手机。

“哦，也是。”姜丹尼尔习惯了每次拍摄都给邕圣祐事无巨细地汇报，从西装领巾的颜色到领带的斑点，甚至底裤是邕圣祐去哪里出差给他挑的一条，都要分享。

今天却不想拍照了，太冷冰冰了。

“我上车换吧，换完直接回酒店了。”邕圣祐兴许根本对这些小事不感兴趣，他有他的事业。

司机也下来休息了，车里却放着音乐，一点慵懒的爵士拉长了的音韵浮在黑暗里，远郊天色下得早一些，姜丹尼尔伸手摸墙上的开关，找光亮。

有东西在舔他的手，一下子就濡湿了手心。

光滑的身体又跪下来，膝盖的凸起抵在他皮鞋顶上，繁复的花纹把皮肤肌理压出一点印子，凉意已深的手隔着西裤厚重的布料大力地揉搓着他的桃芯，抓在手里又弹开回去，如此三四次，给绚烂的小号吹奏乐配上一点啪啪的节拍。

姜丹尼尔不知该不该抚上他的头，找寻他的发，这份惊喜来得太突然，一时竟不知作何反应。

来人双唇分开，嘴角滴着点点晶亮的水珠，放弃用手，直接用牙口去咬他腰上暗扣底下的拉链。动作不算顺利，姜丹尼尔裆口都高高耸起了，才只划开一半，连带着周围的布料都打湿了一层。

律师大人的玉口叼着拉链扣，往下拖拽，倒吸着气，发出抽动空气更拨乱人心的喘息声，爵士乐的钢琴进来了，闻似乱弹一通的音符也跌宕，曲调随着他的行动任意游走。

律师等不及了，还是换手上来，把姜丹尼尔的腰扣扯掉，拉链撕到最底，就要蹲着跟他的老朋友打招呼。

还是被姜丹尼尔拎着脑后的一撮迷情黑发抬起身来，热烈地啃噬他的五官，眼皮被他的牙槽压得垮掉一点，脸蛋被他的舌尖标记领地，唇被他的唇电到酥酥麻麻，短暂失去触觉，耳垂还被长长的指甲刮蹭，耳骨传导低而深情的耳语，“圣祐，你可以不用勉强自己的，我们可以找个地方吃饭，开一瓶酒。”

邕圣祐简直想把自己推特小号的名字改成，坐怀不乱姜丹尼尔。

什么人嘛，他坐晚上的最后一班机赶回来，沐浴更衣，焚香扩张，还脱得光光地等助理的信号等了一个多钟头，最后姜丹尼尔只想找个地儿烛光晚餐，跳贴面舞？

爱我又不想立刻碰我，那还是不够爱我。

邕圣祐才不管姜丹尼尔心疼他辛苦了之类的假话，生日就应该是寿星最大，时间地点他们无法决定，但一定是要把人，完完整整献给他的。

哪怕千千万万次，哪怕一切看起来寻常无比。

这是对爱人的责任和仪式感。到八十岁了，邕圣祐还是会这么做的。

何况一年前的今天夜里，姜丹尼尔也在拆开他的外包装，把蝴蝶结扯在地上，欣赏他的礼物。

邕圣祐有心馈赠的时候，姜丹尼尔不能抗拒。

他按开头顶一盏孤灯，光洁无瑕，大大方方站到灯下，给姜丹尼尔打量的权利。

姜丹尼尔房车里放的口红都是补妆时候用不着的，今天走成熟稳重路线，浆果色的唇膏不很搭灰格纹的西装。但很衬急得不行，找着了就往身上划拉，写着字的邕圣祐。

雪白的胸前是歪歪扭扭的H和A，小腹上的Y还一路延伸向下，就快没入丛林。

姜丹尼尔刚开始好奇P在哪里，邕圣祐就侧一点胯，挺拔又无丝毫赘肉的腚上一边缀着一个，画得应该很辛苦，仿佛到处都是迸裂的浆果汁水，紫红紫红的，还带着一点闪。

西裤本来还挂在腰上，姜丹尼尔拂手，就让布料垮下来，把他的肩膀在灯下放低在身下，邕圣祐的下巴还约在他手心，直对着裆口。

邕圣祐吐出粉色信子一样的舌，也不直接褪下布料，只是顺着硬物打圈，棉质布料上很快都是唾液勾勒出的形状，有一点太过蓬勃，不一定很好含。

姜丹尼尔还被他咬上了一口，倒吸了一口气，将吹出嘴里，邕圣祐终于给了个痛快，埋头卖力地把等待许久的整根，都奋力地没入口中，缠绵的爵士名伶声线里加上了轻快跳脱的架子鼓，号手在吹动嘴里鼓起的空气和号管，邕圣祐在吹动腮帮里的巨物和即将抵达终点的快意。

“给我，都给我。”姜丹尼尔很少让邕圣祐给他口，不要说让他含出来的东西，邕圣祐是有洁癖的，他不想他不高兴。

邕律师硬要讨要，他也没办法。

黏腻，非常黏腻，腥膻，非常腥膻。

舌头都卷上口腔内壁，一丝余味也要与共，分食爱的血髓。

接下来，该是姜丹尼尔占主导。

毕竟，还有BIRTHDAY剩下的八个字母散落在各处，等待他的手指去弹奏，去熨烫，等待他的牙印去遮盖，去到访。

 

房车里的床不很大，工作间隙里，姜丹尼尔一个人，是刚好够睡的。

邕圣祐也是第一次来，身下满是姜丹尼尔味道的床单也觉得神奇，像是撞破了他的秘密基地，又按下他的身体与他肆意调情。

B在邕圣祐左腿内侧，软肉淅沥沥被一点后穴灌出来的蜜水浸湿，雾面的色素揩得到处都是，姜丹尼尔俯身贴上去，前后流连，吮吸的蜂蝶在摄入花粉和蜜意。

I在小臂内侧，恰恰环着姜丹尼尔的后颈，把痕迹都复印，盖在他身上。姜丹尼尔还偏要去啄那只手，吻的滑翔机从肘心的小坑起飞，一路在光洁的跑道上滑行，直到指尖，一根也没入嘴里，两根也咬进去，三根都难以幸免，变成哄萨摩耶的骨头玩具。

“你怎么那么香？”蔻丹的巧克力味，沐浴液的樱桃果木味，还有一点姜丹尼尔惯用的海洋调的香水味，合在一起像姜丹尼尔小时候每年过生，都会埋着脸pia进去的纯白奶油蛋糕。

邕圣祐抓过他的手腕，大胆地往身后引导，“因为，今天我是你的生日礼物。”

蛋糕给年幼的姜丹尼尔进行了全脸奶油浴之后，总要被他一个人霸道地吃干抹净，是生日礼物嘛。

邕圣祐也注定要被他拆分入腹，艳丽和清纯都给他夺走，绵绵和软软都与他相逢，呻吟要高过背景音里一切人声，什么黄金时代，什么战乱什么腐朽，什么靡靡之音，什么爱和等待，身体底部顶撞之间，都融在礼物里，装点因邕圣祐的到来而盛大的纪念日。

 

邕圣祐很少穿卫衣和牛仔裤，家里衣柜里怎么找也不太找得到。

房车里只有这些，没得选。

姜丹尼尔把他搞得几近散架，精神支离破碎，还要缠着他，要跟他穿情侣装。

其实就是同色的卫衣和差不多的水洗布的裤子，踩一双黑白帆布的球鞋。

再眯蒙一下镜中的左眼，邕圣祐才发现，姜丹尼尔不仅把他眼睛咬得有些浮肿了，还吹了半只隐形镜片下来，落到不知哪里去了，也找不着了。

姜丹尼尔光着上身，从邕圣祐带来的公文包里掏出他的圆框眼镜，稳稳地给他架上，往常在庭上都是一脸严肃，镜片都折射点狠意的光，姜丹尼尔只觉得很凶。

现在搭上卫衣和里面的格子衬衫，又觉得有趣起来，邕圣祐才从他身下爬起来不久，从发型到神情，都有着二十岁校园人的那种茫然和青涩。

这样的光景，实在太少见。

姜丹尼尔又动手扔掉邕圣祐的开庭专用眼镜，也不管镜片碎了邕圣祐会不会很生气。

“这位学生，”套了一两件衣服而已，他跟邕圣祐好像都回到错过彼此的那几年校园时光里去了，“法学很难学吗？”

哪怕几层布料相隔，邕圣祐一被姜丹尼尔那处抵住，也知道他又想要了，“可以教教我吗？”姜丹尼尔眼里荡漾着无辜又纯良的水波纹。

“不用我教，你还不是犯了诸多条法律法规。”邕圣祐心下起意，又抽掉姜丹尼尔虚扣住下半身的半条浴巾，“第一，聚众宣淫，”他拿蹬掉布鞋的脚去挠姜丹尼尔的小腿肚，“有碍市容，伤风败俗。”姜丹尼尔又扣开他的裤上的扣子，把卫衣的布料掀起来，摆弄他的下腹。

“第二，勾引法律工作者，”邕圣祐很迷恋他的腹肌，用白腻的掌纹去相对，记载每次抚摸，“扰乱行业秩序。”

姜丹尼尔除了再牺牲一件衬衫，没有别的办法。

卫衣高过头顶，掩住邕圣祐小半张脸，爱情是一定非常神奇的，三分钟之前刚见过的身体，现在又有不一样的风情和魔力。

邕圣祐把他早已乱得毛茸茸的脑袋抱过来，卫衣的下摆也落下来，两人罩在底下，反复又反复，深情又深情地交换一切于唇齿之间，继而把存放心的身体和心，全镶在他肩头，伴他左右，一分一刻，也不能虚度。

“你作为文学院的双修生，有没有除了控诉我之外，想说的祝福？”邕圣祐叫得过于放纵，哼唧声都沙哑过车载音响碟片里，重新放的一遍里任何的烟嗓，姜丹尼尔偏要哄他讲话，不给他水喝。

“当然有的，”邕圣祐第二遍穿的衣服，现在只剩一双深蓝色的袜子，他也不害羞，从小床上坐起身来，踩着地毯又跌跌撞撞滑到姜丹尼尔站着的穿衣镜前，温柔脆弱，仿佛被割掉尾巴的美人鱼，“每天要跟能在床上要我七次一样健康。”

邕圣祐又让他留东西在他身体里面了，一走动又顺着股缝淌下来，不知会不会打湿长筒的袜子，“每天要跟在吻我一样快乐。”姜丹尼尔又停止穿衣服了，专心环着他的腰。

“每天要爱我，”彼此闻得到彼此身上属于自己的味道，一齐偏头看镜子，又被对方身上自己留下的痕迹逗笑，都是乱蓬蓬的发，布满红痕的身体，“像我爱你一样。”

原来笑着也是可以拥吻的，感受得到嘴角的弧度，四瓣唇都上扬，快乐都翻倍。

“要实现愿望，还得靠邕律师日后多多帮助了。不过，刚才，我们要了几次，”姜丹尼尔又把合在肩上的衬衫丢到地毯上，“好像不足七次吧？”

邕圣祐有一点后悔话说得太满了，也没办法，作为礼物，任重而道远地重新被姜丹尼尔推进软和的床榻上，开着双腿，让他尽情享受。

“还好我把工作全推到下周去了。”情的浪涌上来，姜丹尼尔眼底也笑得明快，“下周？那我们还有时间。”

白白攒了那么久的好体力，是要再让邕圣祐体会一下。

 

邕圣祐自然是被姜丹尼尔抱下车去的，葡萄园早已入夜，藤上的果实在夜色里闪着一点光，司机也下班了，姜丹尼尔想搂着他直接走去房间。

月色浓，把支架上挂着的一点果实衬得更迷人，其实还不到季节，也不够圆润饱满，姜丹尼尔一路从酒庄的沙地踩过去，一路分点目光去看。

“姜丹尼尔，停一下。”邕圣祐从厚实的毛毯里探出脑袋，人软若无骨，是姜丹尼尔豢养的家猫，姜丹尼尔脚步就顿在一株藤叶底下，回神看他。

邕圣祐把脖子仰起来，去咬底下一点酸酸的果实，汁液全黏在嘴边，好似不是家猫，是偷吃的野猫，姜丹尼尔伸了舌头进去，抢他口里剩的一点果肉和皮，未成熟的本来酸涩无比，这下也甜得好像酿造完毕的红葡萄酒，使人沉醉。

吃完一株葡萄籽需要接多少次吻呢，邕圣祐也没数，他们只需交由感官去判断，去品鉴。

 

邕律师第二天不大起得来床，姜丹尼尔很早就出发去工作了，他还在酒店昏睡。

醒来已是天光大好，想他也不在，随便套了两件衣服，打算洗漱过后，赖床到他回来。

盥洗室镜子上有两排字，浆果色的口红写的，不知道他怎么找到的昨天邕圣祐用剩下的半只，“The Best Gift Ever”，邕圣祐也魔怔了，额头撞在镜片上，去贴着礼物那个单词，就吻，底下还有一点小尾巴，“Is You”。

于我而言，最好的生日礼物，从来都是你。

姜丹尼尔只拍了一半的镜子，贴了一句最好的礼物，发在社交网路上，引来一大片猜测。

他到底是在感谢拍摄安排的房间，还是房间里的陈列，还是别的什么，都不得而知。

但是同色系的口红，托他的福首先断货了，可以做不了姜丹尼尔身后的人，但一定要跟那人涂一样色号的口红，是凡人对大众情人的倔强。

谁知道其实他指的是，被单里那个，眼睛圆溜溜的，身上滑唧唧的，怎么闻都香喷喷的邕圣祐呢？

 

姜丹尼尔跟邕圣祐交往快两年了，还有一个星期邕圣祐就过生日了，他很犯难。

尤其是在邕圣祐去年生日送了他那么大的一份礼物之后，他更加不知道怎么示好了。

太不知所措，专辑收尾都收得精神恍惚，连调音师都看出他不够专注，问他是不是工作太辛苦，需不需要提前回家休息，改日再录。

姜丹尼尔打了个暂停的手势，拿了瓶水，跑到公司楼梯间里透透气。  
他手机亮起的界面上全在搜索，如何拿下过生日的年上男友这之类的标题，翻来翻去都是他不想面对的那个答案，“一年剩下的日子里，你都要欺负他，不如这一天，让他做主吧。”

姜丹尼尔是绝不肯往这方面想的，但是谁让每个帖子底下都有那么一两句，让他知道你有多爱他呢。

干，我是真的很爱他啊。

即使我比较爱干他啦。

 

姜丹尼尔想了又想，认为这种事还是发生在家里比较合适，跟邕圣祐一干同事暗搓搓敲定了他那天确定没有工作，才开始在网路上学习相关知识，准备为邕圣祐把后面打开，让他感受一下他永远不变的，滚烫的爱。

结果还是被无常的法庭安排给打败，突然提前的一个庭审冒出来，邕圣祐反倒还要安慰他，拍了两下他低落的发顶，跟他说下班了回来再一起过，没多大事。

姜丹尼尔连润滑剂都准备好了，不能说，怕邕圣祐庭审到一半笑出声来，影响不好。

还是他同组下属的短信醍醐灌顶，“邕律师，午休有两个半小时休息时间呢，你可以来看他。”

姜丹尼尔猜一组的同事大概以为他会全副武装，推几个大蛋糕和酒店的餐车，一伙人吵吵嚷嚷地起哄，给难得红脸的邕圣祐唱生日歌，才让他去的。

不想他是要把自己打扮成蛋糕，先自我脸红一把。

姜丹尼尔又在什么时间节点上做好准备工作这件事上开始发愁，从家里到法庭还有一段距离，他要开车，可是到了法庭他又不够熟悉，很怕出乱子。

最后还是整间休息室只剩下他一个家属在等人，眼睛鼻子嘴巴没有一个露在外面，要不是认识的邕圣祐的同事给他开门，他也觉得自己过不了安检。

眼见着手表上的时间快到点了，姜丹尼尔匆匆跑进带隔间的厕所里，按照网页上传授的经验进行准备活动。

过程没有他所想象的那么顺利，论后面他还真的只是个雏，动作也很笨拙，微微感觉有些痛了就立刻停下来了，生怕玩坏了什么。

不如就等邕圣祐亲自来拆礼物吧，反正他心里也已经做好了准备。

邕圣祐打开门，长腿款步向他迈过来，姜丹尼尔又瞄一下手表，还好还好，他们还有两个小时亲密独处的时间。  
“就知道你要来，怎么不去旁听席坐？”邕圣祐猛吸一口他的味道，当作充电。

“我来，来，来，”姜丹尼尔身子都带一点颤抖，邕圣祐不解地捏上他的下巴，对着他的眼光，“来给你送礼物。”礼物两个字姜丹尼尔几乎都要含进喉咙里，很害羞。

“我的小男朋友，好贴心呀。”邕圣祐把手朝着他摊开，又像展开一个小小的怀抱，等着他放礼物进去。

姜丹尼尔只把一下子就烂得番茄红的脸蛋放进去，任由他捧着脸，“礼物，是我，你要慢慢拆。”  
邕圣祐直到扒下来他的裤子前，都不懂他的意思。

姜丹尼尔平时多敞亮，长驱直入，直截了当，这下竟不知道说点什么好，他拥有邕圣祐，他也想让他拥有自己。

“会很痛，第一次的话。”邕圣祐两根指在他没有扩张完毕的身体附近游走，轻轻掸他，让他放松身体。

休息室的厕所隔间只那么小，两个人都站着，紧紧贴在一起。

“我没事！”姜丹尼尔说得大义凛然，很有献身的自觉性，邕圣祐听完就抬了一根中指进去，姜丹尼尔一下就倒在他肩窝上，嘴硬还要忍痛。

“乖，痛要说话。”姜丹尼尔从不知道邕圣祐是这么能忍的，之前他难道都是这样过来的？

邕圣祐又试探性地填进一根食指，修长可观，姜丹尼尔还是把身体绷得很紧，仿佛一碰就要断裂的古琴的弦，他不想出声的，还是遗漏了一点嘶的哼声，给邕圣祐捕捉到了。

他把手退出来，还去拿鼻尖蹭刚才碰过姜丹尼尔的指缝，坏心地拉长了舌尖去假意地舔。

“你不要我了吗？我，我，我是为了我爱你。”姜丹尼尔以为自己是能屈能伸的，没想到这么扛不住挑战，弄得寿星都兴致缺缺了。

邕圣祐开心得眯起眼尾，上挑的都是欢心，心里满得不能再满，全是姜丹尼尔这傻样子给的爱意。

“我说姜丹尼尔，”邕圣祐后背抵着半边门板，“你在上，我在下，跟你爱不爱我，有什么关系？”

邕圣祐西裤都没脱，西装外套就搭在门上，“还是说，一个我生日而已，你要彻底跟我换一换位置？”他一个一个解开衬衫扣子，盯着姜丹尼尔看。

“来都来了，还不快过来。”邕圣祐挽起袖子，拨乱头发，朝姜丹尼尔挥了挥手，“说好最多两次啊，我等会还要出庭。”

姜丹尼尔这次下手很轻慢，更甚于平日。

“圣祐，对不起，我以前不知道有这么痛。”邕圣祐想，庆祝生日就庆祝生日，怎么还听到他道起歉来了。

“说什么傻话，”邕圣祐一手拍上姜丹尼尔的宝贝，已经肿得不行，对着它讲话，“你也不知道能有多爽啊，是不是？”

爱是包容和忍耐，是你朝我走三步，也要许我向你跑五步。

谁说邕圣祐这个工作日里的生日过得不精彩呢。

 

晚上去高级西餐厅吃饭，外面又有镜头在等待。包间的花瓶装饰刚好挡住了邕圣祐整个人，只看得见姜丹尼尔半张脸。

邕圣祐假借铺餐布到腿上，手不老实地滑到对抵着的姜丹尼尔的膝盖上，往上再往上，悄悄按了两下他的开关，“姜star,多吃点，”指着姜丹尼尔面前一大盘新鲜的冰镇生蚝，“听说这个，很补的。”

姜丹尼尔只能看不能吃，只能被他启动，又不能乱动。

“哦，对了，忘了你不能吃。”邕圣祐把手重新抬到餐桌上，忘情地拿起一只往嘴里吸食嫩肉。

“那我多吃点，我还有在上面的机会。”姜丹尼尔用手痛苦地捂住脸，挤出句，“邕圣祐，你可不要激我。”

“大不了肉偿，我慢慢还你。”邕圣祐手上挤着柠檬，又抬起另一只巨大的壳。

“生日快乐。”姜丹尼尔拿着手里高脚杯，去碰他放在桌上那只。

“我想，你嘴里的红酒应该会更好喝。”邕圣祐放下生蚝，两只手捧脸等着。

镜头里的一切突然都消失了，只留下一大块西装布料的黑色。

姜丹尼尔把剩下半杯红色都泼在嘴角和脖颈上，迈步过去让邕圣祐尝。

年年岁岁都讲同一句，我爱你这金句，讲到你不愿再听，在我怀里沉沉睡去。


	4. 职场生活没有这些东西可不行

职场生活没有这些东西可不行

 

邕圣祐灰溜溜地往胸前挂上全场通的工作牌，被姜丹尼尔的小助理，从黑压压的人堆里解救出来了。

缘起自封为姜丹尼尔宇宙第一粉头的邕圣祐，抢了几张巡演的票子，偷偷摸摸告了假，跑出来感受气氛。

本来他是觉得，不就是跟差不多的追星男孩女孩们挤一挤，看一看吗。

事实证明，他真的是太傻太年轻。

这不，最后还是要靠姜丹尼尔来捞人。

邕圣祐累得直接在场务的小板凳上坐下，灌了半瓶小助理递过来的矿泉水。

手机恰时亮起来，姜丹尼尔应该还在补妆做准备，“怎么样，邕律师，我的人气是不是还可以？”

邕圣祐放下水瓶，四肢瘫软在椅子上，心里默默嘀咕，何止是还可以啊，简直是要闹出人命。

“还行，不赖。”邕圣祐打了一行，酷酷地回复过去，刘海都被汗水打湿，身子黏在板凳上，丝毫不肯移动。

 

本来邕圣祐就买的是趟连夜直飞的航班，未想行李因为天气原因还卡在首尔。

拿不到箱子他也没法走，在机场待机室，跟着一堆穿着打扮就像姜丹尼尔粉丝的小女孩困在一起，很是头疼。

中间一个看了他半天，在他第五次解锁手机，点开推特界面之后，终于是大着胆子和他搭话，“请问你也是尼尔的粉丝吗？”

邕圣祐心里咯噔一下，不知道怎么回答，回是吧，有点不够真诚，回不是吧，那完全就是糊弄人。

明明尖牙利嘴的律师大人，对着一个年纪轻轻的小女孩，犯了很大的难。

“算是吧，明天也要去看演唱会的。”邕圣祐想了想钱夹子里放的几张票，干脆把复杂的问题彻底简单化了。

“那你是怎么喜欢上他的啊？我一直觉得男饭很神奇。”她语毕，剩下一排长凳上的女孩子都抬起疲惫的眼，好奇地对着他打量。

邕圣祐本来就长得不普通，不要说谈吐、打扮和气质，更是显得与一般的迷弟迷妹格格不入。

“这个嘛，”邕圣祐看向窗外，夜航的飞机不断滑行，将人流送往这个异国的土地，“喜欢他的每个样子。”

以前的种种突然在他脑海里放起电影来。

“舞台上唱歌跳舞很耀眼，跟粉丝讲话的时候很温暖，参加时尚活动或者拍画报的时候很酷，讲到家里养的宠物和家人的时候，又很单纯。”迷妹们渴睡的眼神都随着他的语调亮起，脸上重新泛起青春的色泽，纷纷点着头附和。

“是个很多样，很真实的人。也没有哪一个具体的瞬间，就是一点一滴地，很喜欢他。”不知道是谁带头小小地鼓起掌来，过来送泡面和茶水的地勤推开门，一副惊讶的样子，被围在中间的邕圣祐，不比每次胜诉时候的神采差分毫。

 

七七八八一折腾，邕圣祐除了被动地暴露了他的某个小号给大家互粉用之外，终于是在凌晨三点二十五分，拖着行李箱入住了酒店。

姜丹尼尔和他没有时差，但是他的消息他也不敢给个已读，生怕露出点马脚，暴露了行踪，引起他的特殊照顾。

毕竟邕圣祐这次来，只是想体会一下，作为普通粉丝的追星感受。

邕圣祐有点择床，收拾行李也太急，少了几样熟悉的物件照顾他深度睡眠。

早上起来已经是一个头两个大，匆匆回复了一下姜丹尼尔的报备行程的消息，还照例给他加油打气。

邕圣祐这会儿还真不只是给姜丹尼尔鼓励，也是在为自己给一份勇气。

这个城市隶属热带，水果都是甜又饱满，永远当季。邕圣祐下楼去自助餐厅，首先叫了一份酸酸辣辣的当地米粉开胃，果汁这些更是喝不够，也不怕胃痛，一样打了一杯，按照颜色顺序放好，等着吃完一口口喝。

未想等着面包机里的吐司片跳出来的时候，后背突然被猛地一拍，邕圣祐本来就有些做贼心虚，冷汗都吓出来了，缓缓回头一望，才发现是昨天晚上那批女孩中的一个，才找回一点精神头，虚虚地浮上来一个礼貌的微笑。

“你等下怎么去场馆？”对方抛出个这么难的问题，邕圣祐还真没考虑过，再说演唱会不是晚上吗，他还打算做个SPA再睡个午觉再过去呢。

“我？叫个车过去吧，不急。”女孩紧张地放下装满西瓜和芒果、猕猴桃的餐盘，对着他语重心长地说，“打车去，你知道打车过去多少钱吗？”

邕圣祐被她这个严肃的样子吓到，面包也忘了取，等着她继续教育，“我们拼房一晚上的房费就没了耶！所有的钱，我们所有的钱，都要留给姜丹尼尔！”

邕圣祐想了想，也没什么错，他的钱是要给姜丹尼尔花的，虽然姜丹尼尔的钱也是要给他花的。

他是特例啦，他把面包片取出来，又推了一片进去。

“那你们几点过去？”女孩抽过他盘子里烤得焦黄的那块面包，咬下一大口，脆脆地响。

“越早越好啊，你早餐吃饱一点，下午可还有好多事情要忙呢。”邕圣祐心里纳闷，午饭也不吃，打车也不让，这到底是演唱会，还是刑场啊。

“还愣着干嘛，还不快多吃点多拿点。”小女孩脸上已是十足精致的妆，就连睫毛底下都贴着几排闪亮亮的装饰物，邕圣祐低头看看自己的家居服，觉得很愧对于自封的姜丹尼尔第一粉头。

“我可以问问...”邕圣祐实在好奇，她们搞得火急火燎地是要干嘛，又递了片烤好的吐司过去，带点讨好的神气。

“我们坐靠窗那桌，你想问什么都可以过来。”女孩又抱起满满两个大盘，把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，口红都一点没蹭掉，邕圣祐心中油然而生一种佩服。

“所以说，下午还要去排队买周边？”邕圣祐皱着眉看着无数件印着姜丹尼尔那张熟悉的脸的物件，感觉家里仿佛有很多，他平时都当无用之物处理，一股脑放到杂物间的柜子里，堆着，没觉得有多珍贵。

“对啊，其实我早就想问你了，”对桌有位水晶指甲恨不得要长过手指的姑娘抬起脸来，瞅了邕圣祐一眼，“你身上这件T恤是去年釜山巡演站的限量版，只发行了几百件，你是怎么抢到的啊？”

邕圣祐心里叫苦不迭，他只当是件胸口印有KD两个黑色印花字母的睡衣，没想到还这么珍贵，给人认出来了都不好解释。

“有个朋友正好排到了，知道我也喜欢就给我带了一件。”

其实是有个男人正好睡到我了，知道我喜欢穿他的睡衣就给我留了很多件。

邕圣祐表情认真，说得纯良无害。

对面女孩子突然扎了个猛子，指甲都快勾住他的手腕，几乎就是朝他扑过来，“呜呜呜，那你朋友下次去排队可不可以叫上我啊，我真的很想要这件啊！”

邕圣祐往后缩了两下，尴尬地挤出个杀人笑容，“好的，我下次一定让我朋友多买几件。”  
就屁咧，全球独家，只此一件，好吗。

邕圣祐抓了两把被姜丹尼尔的大胸撑得有些变形的衣领，把锁骨尽可能多的，拢到衣料里面。

“哎呀，这个站子的站姐今天也要去诶！”又一个染着一看就很痛的颜色毛的女孩丢下叉子，对着众人惊叫出声。

“什么什么，什么什么，给我看看，快给我看看！”除了邕圣祐还在吸西瓜汁，大家都靠拢过去，十分认真地打量她的手机屏幕。

“哇，她们家图超级神的，上次应援地铁牌我还去认证了呢！”邕圣祐其实也知道那个站子，至少图的风格和名字他还算得上是熟悉。

“呀，你下午可一定要去啊，错过就没有啦！”方才的小妹妹也真是没大没小，邕圣祐没自我介绍，她就无视年龄差距。

“好，好的吧。”邕圣祐想象了一下自己正装一身挤在茫茫人海中，等待着队伍前方发放的一条手幅，没来由地觉得很好笑。

 

饭毕，邕圣祐一溜烟地逃离了那群小女孩和后面推过来的，大批大批神似她们的人群。  
他吃饱了，饭晕，要睡个回笼，再谈其他。

这会僵尸一样的姜丹尼尔的其他粉丝们，已经补完妆，收拾完毕，检查好了下午要领的应援合集，准备拼车去场馆晒太阳了。

邕圣祐满足地摸了摸难得鼓起的肚皮，把手机调至静音，老老实实地躺上床，房间里点着淡淡的柚子香，很有度假的氛围。

姜丹尼尔哪儿都能看，邕圣祐完全不急。

许是这一段工作实在太累了，邕圣祐一躺下去就睡了好久，都下午三四点了，才迷蒙地撑着手坐起来。

看了眼手机，除了姜丹尼尔发的几张照片，什么都没有，还好。

姜丹尼尔应该是已经在后台了，饭盒上的贴纸，新换的配饰还有节目单，都拍给他看。

他懒懒地回复了个知道了，心里暗自期待起来。

与万人共享姜丹尼尔，该是非常神奇的体验吧。

可能酒店WIFI有点堵塞，推特私信才一句句弹射出来，邕圣祐吓了一大跳，赶忙从床上坐起来，拉开窗帘，让热带的阳光点燃屋内昏沉的气压。

“你到哪里啦！你不排官周的吗？”类似的几条是一两点的时候发来的，邕圣祐刚睡着，自然没法看到。

“你是哪个区域，你还不来吗？”邕圣祐心里纳闷，演出不就按照票面时间来就好了吗，怎么还要提前这么久？弄得跟战前预备一样。

邕圣祐草草回复了个区域，对方更是发过来几张姜丹尼尔大吃一惊的表情包，他更是摸不着头脑。

小女孩显然很急了，一条同样的话给他发了好几遍，“你都要错过彩排时间了好不好，你这个区域是可以看彩排的！快过来呀！”

不瞒人说，邕圣祐想再吃点酒店的高级料理再慢悠悠地过去的，被这种急切的气氛所鼓动，也慌慌张张收拾了随身背的小包，从酒店门口招了辆车，火急火燎地往场馆飞。

他哪里见过这么大阵仗，看见黑压压的人群只想晕厥。

不要说街道两边无边无际的姜丹尼尔的海报和易拉宝了，司机兜了好几圈，用蹩脚的英文问了很久，到底是连把他放在哪里都不知道。

他都不知道，邕圣祐怎么会知道？

随意指了个看起来顺眼的角落，邕圣祐从车上跳下来，仔仔细细开始观察起场馆来。看了看票，又看了看场馆分布示意图，邕圣祐推开玻璃门，决定还是问问。

可怜的邕律师倒霉的追星生活，就此开始了。

 

彩排时间迟了不说，还错误地进入了对面的区域，等工作人员终于发现并且与他沟通成功之后，本来就寥寥无几的彩排时间已然已经结束。

好笑就好笑在，姜丹尼尔给他发，开始彩排了，他还困在人群里跟工作人员比手画脚，姜丹尼尔又给他发，彩排结束了，他已经被特例从相反的区域里带出来，等着二次入场的安检了。

邕圣祐又干又渴又累，实在搞不懂这些追星男孩女孩到底是怎么分得清这些条条框框的，他遥遥远远看见一处咖啡厅，准备再次进场之前先去坐坐。

又给负责他的工作人员拦下来，这个英语说得还过得去，大致意思就是说，马上开始排队了，按顺序入场的，让他不要耽搁太长时间。

邕圣祐自然不会在意这么多，胡乱摆摆手，随心意去了。

馆子里的菜单单调，价格还贵得让人头痛，邕律师默默拿个小本子记下来，这种囤积居奇的恶劣行为。

差不多稀稀拉拉的人群全进去了，邕圣祐才不疾不徐地安检入场，还没等他看清楚票上的号段，最前面一区的队伍就突然移动起来，向下俯冲，他也莫名地跟着中间某一队胡乱地追击。

跑了没一会儿，邕律师久坐不动的身体就有了反应，煞白着脸，心里埋怨起姜丹尼尔来，怎么看场他的演出，各个都要累个半死，这并不合理！

终于冲进去场馆，栏杆上前几排已都是誓死捍卫领地表情的人群，邕圣祐找了个靠中间的位置，缓缓地盘腿坐在放在地上的公文包之上了。

抬手一看表，距离演出开始明明，明明就还有很久，很久啊，邕圣祐是真想喝酒店那间餐厅的汤，这会也深陷人潮，除了想想，什么也做不了。

大概半小时左右，后面的人群来得越来越多，还有人隔着人堆让邕圣祐站起来，说他坐着非常挡人。

邕圣祐本来累得很，懒得理论，再一看周围几个都是坐着的，凭什么他作为长得好看的第一粉头就要被训啊，职业本能上来了，站稳脚跟就想怼回去。

未想他刚一站起来，包都还没扶稳，后面的人墙就迅速贴上来，填满了他刚空出的一点空间，邕圣祐都快被巨大的冲击力给锤到地上，顿时心下惊得噤声，动起脱身的念头。

原来主动花钱见男朋友，是一种玩命的体验。

邕圣祐努力抬高手臂，翻了一下，手机里还是有姜丹尼尔身边工作人员的联系方式的，他安慰一下自己，想着实在有什么事情，他还是能活着穿越沼泽的。

不由得感觉身上背上的人肉负担轻了不少，哪怕挤得很热闹，也没有那么难受。

 

纵使邕律师再老谋深算，智慧过人，也没算到演唱会开始之后，实在太过拥挤，第一首歌结束以后他就想拨个电话过去，未想第三首歌都开始了，手机都还没掏出来。

姜丹尼尔一走过来，事情就闹更大，本来他是想踮起脚梭动一下口袋，好把手机掏出来，这么半只脚的空间也全被占满，他整个人几乎就要腾空了，后面的还在往他身上贴，愁得邕圣祐没处搁脚。

好在小助理中间VCR的时候，下来给姜丹尼尔拍粉丝应援的拼字，大老远就看见一个人拧巴地给怼在坑里，感觉与周围疯狂的氛围格格不入。

心下觉得好笑，还以为是陪女朋友来的，多看看了几眼，还想给姜丹尼尔拍下来，结果人一抬脸，得了，这不是那谁吗。

这还要多亏姜丹尼尔每天在房车和后台疯狂播放邕圣祐上次上访谈节目的视频。他是吃饭也看化妆也看，生怕来来往往的人不把他跟那里面说的人对号入座。

小助理偷偷溜回后台，姜丹尼尔还在对着制作官方DVD的摄像机认真地表达对粉丝的感谢，等了一会儿，下首歌开场还有两分钟的当口，“猜我刚才出去看到谁来了？”

姜丹尼尔不以为然地检查了一下衬衫扣子是否瓷实，又撩了两把刘海，“跟你说了很多明星都暗恋我的啦！来看场演唱会并不稀奇的啦！”

小助理也很坏，把他从后台推上去，快要弹上舞台的一瞬间，大吼了一句，“看看正中间那个区域，说不定有邕律师呢！”

于是后面几首歌的粉丝和摄像都有一个疑问，姜丹尼尔这忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，在找什么呢？怎么饭撒跟耙地一样，把人浪从一边捋到另一边，又从前盘算到后，控制方向要求极严格。

邕圣祐回应了一下在他看来，是对着他们这个区域的挥手，姜丹尼尔又把眼睛眯起来，如获至宝的眼神又引起场内沸腾，难道他是看上了那区域写着，姜丹尼尔娶我吧的灯牌？

这个要加到今天的后记里去，每个女孩都这么想。

看来以后可以写点更过分的东西，还是每个女孩的心声。

再来便是邕圣祐一脸幸福地坐在舞台一侧，视野极佳的小角落里默默看着显示屏了。

 

“还来吗？”小助理帮他把衣服上沾的纸花拂下来，数着姜丹尼尔还有几首歌。

邕圣祐一双白森森的手无力地从裤子口袋里掏出剩下几场的票，“不，不，不了吧，谁想看让谁来吧。”

“你男人问要不要换后几天的坐票给你？”姜丹尼尔肯定是知道了，免不了一顿嘲笑，邕圣祐从凳子上，下陷得更深，一点没觉得这个称呼违和。

“我要来的话，这个凳子可不可以给我坐啊。”其实这是总声控还是总导演的凳子，全场也就这么一把，工作组都还在纳闷，是谁这么大面子，这种排面迎过来。

“没事儿，姜丹尼尔大腿上的神席，只怕是都能给你坐。”又不是没坐过，邕圣祐心里小声嘟囔。

“我能再问一件事吗？”邕圣祐想起推特上互粉的小妹妹们，心下有点歉意。

“排官周可不可以给我插队啊？”小助理笑疯了，怎么会有人拥有人还要人的周边啊。

“不是，就是我有几个朋友想要。”喔，邕律师还有饭圈姐妹，更好笑了。

“分别要几份，巡演结束之前给你准备好。”不行，未来老板太太还是要惯一下，姜丹尼尔显然不会管钱，以后可能是这位给我发工资。

“你等等，我晚上问一问。”邕圣祐突然对着她笑起来，神情含蓄，比场灯还要敞亮。

“走吧，”小助理开始有点明白老板是捡到什么宝贝了，“快结束了。”

姜丹尼尔先前发的一条还在手机屏幕上闪烁，“他不想动就让他别动，我去找他。”

 

“怎么来了？”邕圣祐见过他脱得光光很多次，穿着这么帅的舞台服装，麦克风都没摘，还是第一次。

“不能来吗？”姜丹尼尔抬手在弄黏耳机的透明胶带，下手不算很轻，有些急。

“现场追星苦不苦的？”邕圣祐打掉他的手指，一点点帮他撕。

“有一点。”邕圣祐在想，现在埋胸过去，身上会不会有味道，就站在跟前不靠近。

“傻瓜。”姜丹尼尔把他顺着后脑勺按进怀里，轻轻揉着他的后颈。

小助理在检查周边余量情况，决定先一样留个十份再说，因为，她也不知道老板今天卸妆要收拾到几点了。

 

本来呢，姜丹尼尔这个案子不是邕圣祐的主攻领域。

也谈不上什么非他不可的严肃性，仅仅是涉及到版权问题例行走个过场，连场合都是半公开的。

不过姜丹尼尔是公众人物，这次事情的性质也较为恶劣，引得大众关注度也是早晚的事。

邕圣祐同事们也是打了十二万分的精神在跟这个案子，完全以保障姜丹尼尔的权益为上，十拿九稳也不是说说而已。

开庭还有一两周，材料和阵容已经完全安排妥当了，邕圣祐公事公办，把姜丹尼尔叫到事务所来，开了个会议。

一行人什么细节都敲定了，姜丹尼尔表情也足够明朗。

邕圣祐正组织着散会后去哪儿犒劳一下大家，正中间的金主委托人姜丹尼尔又开口了，像是思考了良久不得不说，“但是，我很想看你，为我工作。”

半间会议室都一言不发地收拾东西跑路了。

还喝什么茶，吃什么葡式蛋挞，保命要紧啊喂。

剩下半间是负责姜丹尼尔案情的小组，一个个走到邕圣祐跟前交接资料，意下便是，这个大麻烦还是由你收拾吧。

姜丹尼尔倒觉得律师们整齐划一的动作很新奇，趁人都走了，邕圣祐还在用大拇指按摩太阳穴，“邕邕，我这个案子很难办吗，实在不行，就算了？”

“开庭之前你都睡客房。床也自己铺。”邕圣祐拿起一本大学时候学的版权法，掰开记号笔的盖子。

“我保证不乱动，不要分房睡嘛！”姜丹尼尔心里瞎乐，嘴上还在撒娇。

“客！房！睡！”邕圣祐丢了本客户资料过去砸他，密密麻麻小字都是姜丹尼尔的生平事迹。

“我这张登记照还有点帅耶，”姜丹尼尔捡起来翻看，“不过，感情状况为什么是空白啊！”邕圣祐眉头突突在跳。

“情况跟本案受理无关，可以忽略不计。”看了三遍同一行，眼前都是姜丹尼尔跳来跳去的影子，不行了，要赶人了。

最后不知道谁，在感情状况那格，用钢笔重重地写上了，此位已占，四个让人摸不着头脑的大字。

 

今天这场庭审很有意思，主法官还想找原告要个签名来着，女儿据说挺喜欢他的。

结果一场审完了，发现他是个傻子来的，叫几遍名字都不理人，心疼起傻乎乎跟在他后面跑的女儿和她那一班同学来了。

你问主辩护律师邕圣祐啊？

邕圣祐只想给姜丹尼尔安排张口水巾，擦一擦好吗！

啊，未来以后，乏味的，单调的，没有爱人的，职场生活啊。


	5. 恋爱吃醋没有这些东西可不行

恋爱吃醋没有这些东西可不行

 

在他和姜丹尼尔这段恋情的一开始，邕圣祐自信地认为。

不对，是邕圣祐自负地以为。

其实也不是，是邕圣祐自满地觉得。

不不不，还是换个词吧。

是邕圣祐几乎确信，他才没有占有欲这种东西。

他对各式情感的感知能力，在遇到姜丹尼尔之前和之后，应该都是一样的。

现在他发现他错了。大错特错。

因为他心里对姜丹尼尔的感情跟他脑子里那些法律法规不同，也跟家里的柜子哪一格只能放丝质睡衣，哪一格只能放棉袜子不一样。根本没办法合理控制，也不能分门别类，他到目前为止，都没能找到那个，能抑制住他胸口爱意汹涌的开关按钮。

他陷入爱情带来的疯狂混沌，一想起姜丹尼尔和他能有的未来，思维又重新变得清醒，可这种状态是朦胧的，他甚至无法确切地用语言形容，于是他结束于痴痴的沉醉。

醉而不自知。

他能理性接受与万人分享舞台上的姜丹尼尔，却无法轻易容忍心头泛起的酸涩气泡不断升腾。比起热恋初期的甜蜜方糖掉进闪着深褐色光泽的热咖啡里，他现在更像一枚泡腾片跌进温水，一想到姜丹尼尔就会滋滋地发出响声。

却只是因为看到了姜丹尼尔在工作间隙发来的现场照片。

邕圣祐在办公电脑上点进门户网站熟悉的绿色搜索框，想查询一下他现在到底在犯什么病。

看见男朋友和工作人员在一起几个字还没打完，他才想起事务所的内网根本上不了外部网络，弄不好待会整个工作组，都看得到他在查询什么蠢东西。

邕圣祐慌忙按着回车把框内一个字一个字删得干干净净，自己又默念了一遍自己刚刚心烦意乱之下打的问题，心下更加不知道是该自嘲一笑还是气到不能自已。

邕圣祐还是回到手机上再胡乱按按，还是搜出了答案。

也没什么特别的。

不不不，我不是强迫症，疑心病，或者占有欲太强，邕圣祐把写着症结的那几行字紧盯着扫过去，一项项坚决否定。

紧接着最后一项的四个大字停滞在他脑海中，不停盘旋，倍投放大，使他无法思考，呼吸困难。

你。在。吃。醋。

邕圣祐朝着桌角摔掉屏幕还亮着的手机，仿佛摔掉一个即将把事务所夷为平地的定时炸弹，黑色的长方形咕噜噜地滚进他的一堆法律文件里。

他把脸朝下埋进交叠的臂弯之中，想努力把刚刚看到的几个字全然抹掉。

过了两分钟的样子，邕圣祐邕大律师又仿佛回光返照一般，猛地从老板椅上蹦起来，两只手在桌面上齐心协力地胡乱扒拉着他的手机。

把按照月份和案子属性整理得清清楚楚的文件夹全弄得乱七八糟，他终于重新看到了姜丹尼尔给他发的那几张照片。

照片上是穿着雪白的贴身毛衫的姜丹尼尔在拍摄新款的墨镜代言广告，金棕色的头毛朝气蓬勃，懒洋洋的神情，配着单手叉腰的动作，只想让邕圣祐立马飞扑过去，扎进这头外皮滚烫的北极熊怀里，在姜丹尼尔来得及取下墨镜，看清他脸上想他想得苦哈哈的表情之前。

如果姜丹尼尔只发了这张成品照就好了。

那他就能跟普通的粉丝小女孩一样，叽叽喳喳地冲去品牌官方ins账号底下点赞留言了，还可以发一大堆平时对着姜丹尼尔他都不大会用的可爱emoji，飞吻连着爱心，鼓掌搭配庆祝的小小礼帽和丝带。

开心的话，还可以再下几单支持一下他的代言。

姜丹尼尔这个讨厌鬼，偏偏还给他发了两张幕后拍摄照。

这次拍摄的构图异常新颖，是以春日花草点缀的相框为主要装饰物。

姜丹尼尔站在中间，配合墨镜的脸部特写摆出各种各样的表情和姿势，服装和商品的单调纯色点惹新鲜植被的绿意和花朵的水红淡粉，整个画面得体讨喜，优美极简。

唯一美中不足的，就是相框其实是女性工作人员们一齐站在姜丹尼尔身边举着才摆好的，剪好的绿萝和碎叶也是，拢共扫过去，邕圣祐仔细掰指头数了数，能有四五位伸长了手帮忙。

令他翻来覆去，鼻子也酸，眼角也酸的，可不正是莺莺燕燕环绕中，红光满面、一脸享受的姜丹尼尔吗？

虽然脸上都打好了马赛克，但其中几位身姿优美，仪态大方简直掩饰不住。发型还是是个男人都扛不住的黑长直，抱着捧花，一身黑裙站在姜丹尼尔身边，气质也丝毫不逊色。

邕圣祐心里警铃大作，也不是空穴来风。

他有信心姜丹尼尔不会觊觎别人，但他没信心别人会不会过分贪图什么都好，摇摇铃铛感觉就会屁颠屁颠跟着狗骨头走的姜丹尼尔。

尤其是在他今天打扮得就像一只毛发光滑，听话温顺的萨摩耶的前提下。

邕圣祐正打开了对话框准备措辞一下，试探性地问问姜丹尼尔拍摄状态如何，又忆起他一贯不问这类问题，三不管三不陪的，突然热情也会很奇怪。

总不能硬着头皮承认他吃醋这个事实。

邕律师在法庭上说得太多，文件和法案也看得太多，现在想强打被狂轰乱炸后的精神，编辑一条不动声色的短信，却做不到了。

 

那头的姜丹尼尔正下了行程，驱车往他的事务所赶。

看着他已读未回的界面看了很久，姜丹尼尔垂头丧气地把手机塞进保姆车座椅缝里，对着前座专心开车的经纪人嘀咕。

“你说在邕圣祐心里，我重要，还是工作重要？”经纪人也像他手机上已读未回的对话框，一味地潜入安静的沉默。

又挣扎了一分钟。

姜丹尼尔伸手拿到前面椅背后放的遥控器，打开车载电视。

屏幕上还是邕律师之前上的那期节目，只不过他找人做好了剪辑，一半画面是他在讲，一半画面是邕律师。他讲一段，邕律师那半边也跟着动起来，放映配着他说的那些话。

他还是很爱他呀，即使他觉得他比较爱他的工作。

 

吃醋认知第一步，连对方的工作领域都想干涉，每个工作伙伴都很可疑，每条转过身去回复的工作短信、电邮都很破坏氛围。

 

姜丹尼尔喜欢搞突然袭击，来之前往往不提前报备。

有时来的好，邕圣祐正好累得摇摇欲坠，软绵绵地一张人形纸片，能把头伏在他胸口好一会不抬起来，有难得的黏人。好像这个世界上只有他们两个存在，好像当日就是他们第一个共度的情人节。

姜丹尼尔有时候会想下车来直接去办公间里陪他办公，邕圣祐才缓缓把头毛凌乱，茸茸小小的脑袋从他的外套里钻出来，鼻尖上着了一点红，面颊上也全是捂出的暖意，湿哒哒地补上一句，还瓮声瓮气的，“不要，同事会看到。”

“看到又怎么样，不是都知道了。”姜丹尼尔不吝惜表示，时不时就投递一些下午茶，节日问候什么的来事务所，美其名曰邕律师平时太凶，加班过多，必须和同事们搞好人际关系。

“对着你我又不凶了，以后管不住人。”邕圣祐在事务所里训办砸了案子的组员，眼珠可是据说点燃了地狱之火的。

可他一微微想到姜丹尼尔含情脉脉地什么也不干，坐在他的待客沙发上专心致志地注视着他这个念头，也只想老老实实坐上他的膝盖，用钢笔把所有的文件都草率签了，和他回家睡觉。

热恋误国，误事，误人。

姜丹尼尔是为了这个，才喜欢时不时来一下突然袭击的。

邕圣祐发脾气低气压的时候少，他见过几次也还好，应付得过来。

他这个人嘴硬心软的，要哄。

按理来说，基本上整个事务所都欠姜丹尼尔人情，一有争得面红脖子赤的局面，邕圣祐摔了门进了办公室锁门，姜丹尼尔一个电话飞过去，总能把他勾出来。

说点软和的甜言蜜语，撩得邕圣祐心烦意乱，再吹几个痒痒的吻，他愈说不要碰不要弄的位置愈要用嘴唇和舌尖去探索，让他全然没有精力去生气。

这是探班的绝佳享受。

一来二去，姜丹尼尔也不至于暗自埋怨许久，工作这样东西从情感付出到时间精力，都过度占据邕圣祐，把他自身边夺走。

 

车停到事务所后面的院子里，隐蔽又安全。

姜丹尼尔刚想给邕圣祐挂个电话，又想到今天拍摄现场广告主应援送来的定制点心有多，拉拉杂杂把后备箱都堆得满满的，不如他拿下去给加班的同事们一分，也算给自己找个闪亮登场的理由。

帽子口罩一个不落，鼻梁上还架着今天拍摄现场用过，还没正式上市发售的墨镜，白色毛衣的领子卷起来遮住下半张脸。姜丹尼尔两只手提满了包装精美的糕点，步伐迅速而坚定，朝着邕圣祐所在的地方走去。

事务所后门的隔间拐过去正好是电梯间，姜丹尼尔回头确认了一下没人尾随，兴冲冲地按下上楼按钮，嘴边还哼着这次新专辑拿到的主打demo，跃跃欲试地往里填着词。

左边一侧的电梯先到了，叮声一响，电梯门大开，姜丹尼尔复而三步并作两步地小跑过去，低着头就兴冲冲地往里走，直到关门前看见门缝外面一双熟悉的黑色皮鞋，才按下开门按钮，打量对角线那侧，正要走出电梯的两个男人。

一位几乎与他一般身高，肤色白净，五官标致，气质出众，笑起来眼睛有点上挑，像极了狡猾的狐狸，嘴唇一张一翕地，在对着另一位轻言细语地说着什么。

姜丹尼尔再次猛地按下开门按钮，即使已经把手里的一半提袋全落在电梯里铺的地毯之上也不甚在意，有些过于直勾勾地，盯着电梯外的小门旁，正在发生的一切。

另一位分明就是邕圣祐，在前一分钟，他还能确信，能用他的邕圣祐来冠以名称的邕圣祐。

现在的他，却没能那么确定。

邕圣祐也配合着对方的话语微微点头，笑得很真，眼角也皱起淡淡的褶皱，不像是一般的工作伙伴，脸上难得闪着不用刻意隐藏的，温柔的光。

他曾经固执地以为，只属于与他相处时的邕圣祐，才会有的光泽。

他在和那位狐狸先生告别，他甚至伸出手拍了拍他的袖口。

他们都穿的是长款的大衣，内里的开衫格纹都很相似，邕圣祐是内红外黑，那位是里蓝外米，西裤和皮鞋都透着般配。如果对方不是他的邕圣祐，他几乎要在心里打上，相配这个标签。

狐狸先生张开怀抱，如同久别重逢的故人，或是在机场接机的相聚情侣一般，对着邕圣祐所站的地方，召唤他的回应。

姜丹尼尔松开按着画着两个方向相反的三角形，表示打开的按钮的指头，任由电梯厚重沉闷的大门在眼前合上。

然后，他又把另一只手上的提袋也扔到地毯上，一不留神，瘫坐在幽闭的空间里。

他到底是出于绝对信任还是出于试图逃避，才飞也似的逃离了他本该完整见证的一切画面？

他所要付出的代价便是，在他有勇气问清邕圣祐这一切的来龙去脉之前，无数次无数次地在脑海里反复重映那个邕圣祐未能在他的亲眼见证之下完成的拥抱，并为之安排，最坏最坏的结局。

 

吃醋认知第二步，连对方的亲人朋友都信不过，每个昔日同窗都很艳羡，每次不带自己出席的聚会场合、叙旧饭局，都很伤害感情基础。

 

电梯门再次打开的时候，姜丹尼尔又恢复到日常欢乐活泼的状态里来，抬着衣领，只露出墨镜遮挡之下若隐若现的双眼，装神弄鬼地把一堆提袋塞给邕圣祐的组员，又神秘兮兮地挤眉弄眼问他，邕圣祐在哪里，什么时候会来。

这名组员是新来的，还在喊邕圣祐老师，显然还没被允许直接以邕律师这样的同事之名相称。

“邕老师下去送黄老师了。”姜丹尼尔的神经迅速敏感起来，如同深海里遇到黑暗，忽地打着灯照亮前路的灯笼鱼，这个黄老师到底是谁，之前怎么完全没有听到邕圣祐提过。

“黄老师，来办什么事啊？”他又不肯露怯，不愿承认他完全不认识这个人的事实，虽见其人，未闻其事。

“最近两所事务所有联合案子，黄老师来做接洽衔接。”学徒笑眯眯地给姜丹尼尔倒好了水，完全不知道他在邕圣祐的办公室里有个专用水杯。

“这么辛苦啊，大概持续多久啊？”姜丹尼尔问出声来又开始忐忑，一般的家属，是不是都不问这么多的？

“估计还有两个月左右吧，案子还没开始，收尾可能还要更久。”姜丹尼尔把身上穿的宽松长裤泼得透湿，就用刚刚邕圣祐的小学徒递给他的那杯水。

两个人还要朝夕相处这么久，别说他不知道了，就算他现在知道了，邕律师和他的稳定感情，只怕也是凶多吉少啊！

姜丹尼尔坐在邕圣祐办公室的皮沙发上，身上还湿哒哒地淋着水，头绞痛着，不忘掏出手机来打开前置摄像头照照自己在过去的半个小时之内，突然饱经风霜的脸。

刚才那位黄老师是怎么笑得来着，是这样，还是这样，姜丹尼尔疯狂摆弄着自己的脸蛋，一下露牙，一下藏起来，无奈怎么学，都没有人家那种给人如沐春风的亲切和温润，反而傻气弥漫整个屏幕，冲出拍照框。

姜丹尼尔又开始琢磨人家说话的方式。

有气无力地来了几句，仿佛整个人被抽掉了精气神，还暗自打算就这样学着那位，侧身贴近邕圣祐的耳际，对他讲话，想着想着就拿起手机，对着虚空练习起来。

一路被同事问候，被夸男朋友贴心又甜蜜，品味又好，糕点好吃得不得了，走得脚步虚浮，春风满面的邕圣祐邕大律师，满心欢喜地推开办公室房门，还在考虑把卷帘放下来是跪在姜丹尼尔身上，俯下去吻他个七晕八素，措手不及，还是直接扑进他万分想念的怀抱里，紧紧吸一口他的味道充电，就看见他在发癫。

自言自语，自导自演，吓人极了。

邕圣祐喊了他两句他才受惊一般回过神来，本来是晴空万里的脸色，又蓦地黯淡下去，看得邕圣祐摸不着头脑。

“邕邕，你来了。”姜丹尼尔把声音捏得又细又小，像极了受尽委屈，敢怒不敢言的小媳妇。

“啊？”邕圣祐快步走过去，把耳朵凑近姜丹尼尔，刚才他说的，他是一个字都没听清。

姜丹尼尔努力挤出一个经过自我集训后，他自认为也许跟那位狐狸先生看起来类似的温情笑容，继续细声细气地贴近邕圣祐耳边，来了一句，“我说，邕邕，你来了。”

邕圣祐彻底笑疯了，推了姜丹尼尔套在毛衫里的肩膀一把，发现手感尚佳，干脆两只手都划拉过去，勾住他的脖子，把脸也埋进去，做他今天看见照片后，一直想做的事。

“你说，你背着我又做了什么错事？”姜丹尼尔身上真是温暖，如果能整个冬天都吊在他身上，赖着不走就好了。

“没...没有。”邕圣祐现在还是神色如常，说不定过两天就是最后一次这么趴在我身上了，姜丹尼尔说着反手紧紧扣住邕圣祐，把他圈得死死的。

“那你正常点说话，不知道的还以为你在我这受了什么委屈，在台上用麦克风讲话也没见你这么小声。”姜丹尼尔把他搂得更紧，心想我可不就是受了委屈吗，呜呜呜，我还不敢说。

“你最近是不是很忙？”邕圣祐发现他脖子上还系着他送的戒指，应该一直没有摘，不由得觉得自己刚才小气得过分，吃醋吃得莫名其妙。

“你先松一下我，我把帘子拉一拉，外面同事都在。”邕圣祐被他抱得动弹不得，喜欢是喜欢，骄傲是骄傲，也有害羞和不好意思的部分。

“我是不是少来比较好，总是来，容易让你难办。”姜丹尼尔一向神采飞扬，得到和拥有惯了，索取和享受惯了，反而不习惯真的去珍惜一位身边人的状态，怕一次性给他的太多让人嫌烦，也怕给他的过少，让他觉得不足。

“什么话。你今天到底怎么啦，有心事不说，憋着干嘛？”邕圣祐渐渐从见到从天而降的姜丹尼尔的喜悦中回神过来，怎么想都觉得他状态不对，他的小狗见到他一向开心得很，说会围着他的脚边打转都不夸张。

“我想说，又不敢说。”姜丹尼尔眼珠子凹进去，还原成一对圆溜溜的葡萄，往左边转，也往右边转，就是不往邕圣祐那边看。

“不讲出来，今天就不跟你一起回家了。”邕圣祐把风衣外套里折叠着的眼镜摸出来，挣扎着想戴上，装作回到办公状态。姜丹尼尔也很少这么早就收工了，到年底了，他们能一起共度的晚上，绝不算多。

“跟你在一起站在楼下，动作很亲密的那位，是谁啊？”姜丹尼尔这会才肯正视邕律师等待的眼神，澄澈干净，没有一丝能容纳谎言和不坦诚的空间存在。

“你就想问这个？”邕圣祐心里砰砰狂跳，他们的距离好像一下子又拉近更多更多，原来在一段平等的恋爱关系中，他们看彼此也是在看自己，好的坏的情绪，怀疑和相信都像是在照镜子。

他一直坚信姜丹尼尔对他爱的成分更多，而他对姜丹尼尔是一种情感上的迷恋和逐渐习惯。他的顾虑在于，他或许只是千万人中，唯一一位追星成功的典范，但是姜丹尼尔的选择机会仍然很多。

可他还是仗着他爱他，他看见他的文字，去旁观他开庭，他不过仗着姜丹尼尔从一开始，就选择了爱他。

他想不想付出同样的爱呢？

他绝对想的，他只是不知道怎么做。

所以比起真的有给予的感觉，他更多的是在拥抱，是在接纳。

姜丹尼尔说想搬过来，他就给他开门，姜丹尼尔说他想看他为他工作，他就把案子接过来。

甚至连唯一一件，他背着他偷偷为他做过的事，也都是在效仿姜丹尼尔的先例，姜丹尼尔喜欢告诉全世界他有多喜欢邕圣祐，那他邕圣祐也要努力让他知道，他对他而言，意义也同样非凡。

这一切关于邕圣祐对于自己去主动付出爱的能力过低的担忧和考量，终于在吃醋这件事上，画上了圆满句号。

姜丹尼尔的爱是炙热而又迅猛的，跟他的怀抱一样，一夜之间就能改变他的整个世界。

而他没头没脑的吃味，不知该如何处理的这股酸涩，其实是他爱着的证明。

邕圣祐不是不爱，也不是不会爱，更没有把迷恋和狂热与爱混为一谈。

邕圣祐的爱是慢热而又温吞的，跟他的性格一致，在姜丹尼尔未必看得见的地方，悄悄连夜绽放出清丽的昙花。

邕圣祐掰过姜丹尼尔已经起了一层薄汗，因为紧张而有些泛红的脸蛋，手掌把他所剩无几的两团颊肉往里推挤，动作是幼稚极了，但画面却可爱得很。

“姜丹尼尔小朋友，你告诉律师事务所的邕老师，你是不是吃醋了呀！”姜丹尼尔的双眼都被推成了一条细缝，睁都睁不太开，还只能困窘地对着邕圣祐笑意盈盈的脸。

“报告老师，有一点，只有一点。”邕圣祐把他的脸放开来，埋下头去吻他的鼻尖，因为委屈和心酸，鼻翼两侧皱巴巴的，好像他真的做了什么对不起他的坏事一样。

“老师在说清楚之前，不可以亲尼尔，尼尔还在生气。”邕圣祐正要滑向嘴巴，被他的话语堵住，讪讪地退下松软的嘴唇，下午喝过两壶红茶，唇齿留香，不亲可惜了。

“小气鬼。”邕圣祐又捏了一把他的脸，掐了掐他憋得通红的耳轮，发现他因为没亲到居然还真的撅起了嘴，大概他自己也没意识到，真是成了他的小孩啊。

然后是姜丹尼尔真的压下来，手臂把他困在沙发上，带点少有的兽意，一改往日的小心温和，说是情人间的亲吻，更像是表达内心焦虑的啃咬。

邕圣祐一般不大回应来着，因为不够擅长，也不符合他惫懒接受的性子，这会儿体谅姜丹尼尔的心情，也揽手过去扶住他滚烫的后颈，轻轻拍打，他因为疑惑和不甘混合，微微颤抖的后背。

姜丹尼尔才要把舌头伸进去卷扫一下他的，又骤然暂停，明明两个人眼里的彼此都是意乱情迷，眼角和嘴角都意犹未尽的模样。

“你手怎么这么凉，穿得太少了，暖气是不是开得不够。”姜丹尼尔扯过他放在他衣领里的手，对着哈了两口热气，两只都抓过来藏在大一寸的手心，轻轻摩挲。

邕圣祐从不怀疑他生而就像一块难以融化的坚冰，千年极寒冻出来的，不爱笑，也不爱与人过多接触。独来独往惯了，反而不大习惯人间烟火的温度。

好就好在，冰块走到火焰中央，冰山顶端逐渐被烤化。这团明火还要时不时扪心自问一下，冰块最近是否回温，有没有回到严冬的迹象。

 

“因为你不够关心我，都不知道黄旼炫只是我以前的同学。算是很老的朋友了，亲切一点很正常。你看到了也不出来打招呼，我还一直跟他吹嘘我有个很有名很有名的男朋友。叫他看到，眼珠子要掉出来了。”

邕圣祐无理取闹得十分理直气壮，做律师的，摆事实讲道理都讲求逻辑，但是每每到了姜丹尼尔这里，因为知道就算他在胡说八道，姜丹尼尔也会顺着毛摸，所以讲歪理，也肆无忌惮起来。

“我不是不相信你......”姜丹尼尔果真与他天造地设一对宝，竟然还觉得他说的很有道理，又为自己的傻气行为抱歉起来。

“你不要跟我说你是对自己没信心。”邕圣祐就知道他要说这个，每句话上下文都推测得清清楚楚，指戳姜丹尼尔心坎。

“算是吧。”姜丹尼尔放开他的手，他们的体温现在几乎保持一致，他重新看向他的眼睛。

“如果我说，我也一样呢？”邕圣祐脸上的笑是发自内心，眼神里有甜蜜的愉悦。

“我其实对你没有那么放心，也不想再装作若无其事。我也很在意你身边的工作人员是不是都很好看，你会不会遇到比我更对你胃口的粉丝，以及，你每天共事的明星都那么完美，你是否能做到完全不动心。”

邕圣祐一口气全说完了，才意识到这些话在他心底积压了多久，他的嘴硬，他的不坦诚和表面上不动声色的冷漠，全在这些话里。

姜丹尼尔惊愕，惊愕过后狂喜，狂喜过后迎来地转天旋的快意。

如果不是邕圣祐还处在加班状态，把他抱起来转个几圈可能对于现役爱豆姜丹尼尔来说，也不是什么难事。

 

吃醋认知第三步，连对方的那份心态都能体会，每个动作神态都像在看自己，每次敞开心扉其实都是镜面动作，都很能拉近彼此因为第一和第二步，稍稍疏远的距离。

 

姜丹尼尔没再关心过这件事。

恋爱里两个人想要一起做的事情太多，他哪有闲工夫再想那么多，两个人都好忙，要抓紧时间来相爱。

直到公司把这次粉丝为他写的歌词稿件征集的备选结果递到他跟前。

“想说爱你/突然爱你

醋意正浓/爱意已深

随时随地/要抱着你

如果可以/捆绑一起

是否愿意/不再分离”

署名是邕圣祐之前用的小号id，词他不能用，但是心意，值得他甩下租好时间段的录音棚飞奔回家里。

邕圣祐睡眼惺忪地给他开门，被他揉进怀里。

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ANY ADJUSTMENTS WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGEMENT


End file.
